Volver a empezar
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Cinco años después del episodio final, Piper ha perdido a su amado esposo Leo Wyatt en batalla, estando embarazada de su tercera y última hija. Treinta y seis años después, el destino tiene una nueva sorpresa para esta abuela de 71 años y su familia.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Sé que debería estar haciendo el capítulo 25 de "Una nueva familia" y en su defecto, estar pensando en la reedición de "Charmed Ohana" pero esto se me vino a la cabeza irremediablemente...y luego de hacer la versión de este prólogo en inglés (Y aún morderme las uñas porque no sé si quedó bien o no) Vine a subir la historia en español, con una mejor calidad que la que está en inglés...pero aún con detalles que afinar, ya que no soy buena en esto pero cada día aprendo.**

**Un cariñoso saludo a todos, y espero que les guste esta nueva historia, que no tendrá más de diez capítulos ni menos de dos.**

* * *

La casa estaba dominada por un aterrador y profundo silencio que no era interrumpido por ningún tipo de sonido, excepto tal vez, por el crepitar de la madera en llamas.

Por debajo de las cosas que cubrían el suelo de la mansión, un brazo junto a una pequeña tos comenzaron a mover algunos escombros, tratando de sacárselo de encima del resto del cuerpo para permitirse ponerse de pie y encontrar al resto de las personas que habían estado en la casa antes del ataque.

― Cielos…― Murmuró Paige al quitarse algunas cosas de encima y ponerse de pie con bastante dificultad, afirmando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo, el cual posiblemente se había quebrado al recibir el viejo reloj encima de él, pero ahora eso no importaba.

Observó al rededor preocupada: La casa era un total desastre, todo parecía estar en el suelo y/o roto; las ventanas estaban trizadas, había madera quebrada por todos lados, la mayoría de las cosas se encontraba en llamas, como por ejemplo, las alfombras chamuscadas y llenas de cenizas, las cuales se mezclaban con la tierra esparcida por el piso producto de las macetas rotas y las plantas rostizadas.

― ¡Chicas! ― Gritó al recordar a sus hermanas, las cuales no parecían estar ni cerca ni visibles; tenía que encontrarlas ahora, en ese preciso instante, habían vidas en riesgo de dejar de serlo ― ¡Piper! ― Llamó, removiendo algunas tablas y cosas del suelo para tratar de encontrarla, esperando dar con alguna señal de su hermana ― ¡Phoebe! ― Intentó esta vez, tratando de usar sus dos brazos para la búsqueda: No le importaba si estaba herida o no, sus hermanas la necesitaban ahora, posiblemente más que nunca y no podía demostrar debilidad en su intento de salvarlas ― ¡Coop!, ¡Leo!

Entre corazones rosados, la figura de Coop apareció en el medio del salón, siendo el único de sus dos cuñados que había obedecido a su llamado; posiblemente Leo se encontraba herido, o bajo los escombros inconsciente.

― ¿Ya terminaron de…? ― Coop no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, cuando su tradicional y amable sonrisa se desfiguró y dio paso a una cara de shock y miedo, el cual se acentuó al ver lágrimas en la cara de Paige.

― No las encuentro ― Musitó comenzando entrar en pánico, al igual que él ― ¡Basurero municipal de San Francisco! ― Gritó haciendo orbitar algunos escombros que sobraban lejos de ahí, intentando con eso despejar la zona y dar con su familia lo antes posible.

Coop negó un par de veces, observando como Paige trataba de ahogar un sollozo y al mismo tiempo en que ayudaba a despejar el área para encontrarlas, comenzó a gritar:

― ¡Phoebe! ― Gritó, ayudando a despejar el área para encontrarlas rápidamente, cuatro manos funcionaban mejor que dos ― ¡Phoebe! ― Continuó gritando y moviendo cosas con toda la fuerza que el temor de perderla le daba; no podía perder a su esposa...no podía hacerlo, menos ahora, no ahora cuando al fin habían logrado comenzar una familia juntos...cuando la mujer que amaba estaba esperando a sus dulces gemelas.

― ¡Piper! ― Gritaba Paige por su parte, ignorando las tibias lágrimas que surcaban su rostro producto del terror y el miedo de perder a su hermana, y a su vez a la niña que estaba esperando, el mismo miedo que sentía de perder a Phoebe y a sus gemelas, también el que le causaba que Leo no diese ninguna señal de estar siquiera consciente, o incluso vivo...

― ¡Encontré algo! ― Gritó Coop desde el que alguna vez había sido el comedor ― ¡Paige! ― Gritó, mientras la bruja orbitaba junto a él, buscando con la vista dónde poner sus manos para comenzar a sanar a quien fuera que hubiese encontrado.

― ¡Patio! ― Dijo orbitando unas sillas y tablas que había sobre el ensangrentado cabello castaño que Coop había encontrado ― Es Piper ― Dijo identificándola en el acto y notando las varias heridas y magulladuras que tenía repartidas por el cuerpo ― Sigue buscando, tenemos que encontrar a Phoebe ― Ordenó, mientras su cuñado se levantaba y seguía la búsqueda de su esposa por la casa.

Paige puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Piper, rezando porque aún fuera tiempo para salvar su vida, tranquilizándose al ver las luces doradas que despedían sus dedos. Tardó un tiempo en que sus manos dejasen de brillar sobre su hermana mayor, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente cuando terminó de sanarla.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó rápida e instintivamente.

― Si...¿Ya se fueron? ― Preguntó sentándose con cuidado, afirmando su vientre de ocho meses con ambas manos, asegurándose de que estuviese bien, deteniendo finalmente su vista en lo poco que quedaba de su casa, concluyendo en que hace mucho tiempo no había un desastre como ese en el lugar.

― Si ― Asintió Paige un poco más calmada, ayudándola a ponerse de pie ― Ahora necesitamos encontrar a Phoebe y Leo ― Le explicó, mientras ambas oían los desesperados gritos de Coop por encontrar a su esposa, y se unían a ellos incluyendo también el nombre de Leo.

― Yo...¡La vi caer cerca de la cocina! ― Recordó Piper, emprendiendo rumbo hasta el lugar en donde parecía haber pasado un torbellino de tal magnitud que había logrado tirar todo al suelo; desde el microondas y la cafetera, incluyendo también el refrigerador.

― ¡Phoebe! ― Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, al notar como debajo de varios platos, servilletas y cristales rotos, se encontraba la hermana del medio, totalmente inconsciente ― Voy por Coop ― Dijo Piper saliendo de la cocina, sabiendo que Phoebe estaba en las mejores manos junto a Paige.

Ya había pasado más de media hora sin que tuvieran noticias de Leo: habían dado vuelta la casa entera, recogido escombros, apagado el fuego y usado el péndulo, pero parecía que no estaban en ninguna parte, prácticamente había sido borrado del mapa.

― Piper, descansa un poco, te diste un buen golpe, no olvides que estás embarazada ― Le pidió Paige, tratando de sentir a Leo sin que esto diera frutos.

― No me pidas que me quede tranquila cuando mi esposo puede estar muerto ― Reclamó tratando de recitar algunos hechizos que, aunque tenía claro que no funcionarían, era lo único que le hacía creer que estaba haciendo algo productivo por encontrarlo y no la dejaban impotente, viendo como los minutos pasaban y no se sabía nada de su marido.

― Piper, vamos a encontrarlo ― Dijo Phoebe comprensivamente, tratando de tomar su mano ― Pero no sacas nada si no te cuidas a ti misma primero.

Paige observó la angustia de Piper y se puso en su lugar, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Henry el que estaba faltando?, no era que Leo no valiera lo suficiente como para preocuparse, pero perder al amor de tu vida sin poder evitarlo debía ser lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien.

― Voy a subir ― Decidió harta de no tener resultados ― Quizás sepan algo, y si no saben, los obligaré a saberlo pronto.

Billie asintió e hizo que tanto Piper como Phoebe se recostaran sobre los sillones para descansar un poco, mientras todas vieron desaparecer a Paige entre luces blancas y celestes, dejando atrás un halo de miedo y malos presentimientos en el salón.

Al llegar arriba, pudo ver como la mayoría de los ancianos parecían tristes y deprimidos, conversando sobre algún terrible acontecimiento, que por lo que presentía, había ocurrido hace muy poco; tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, pero la búsqueda de Leo era mucho más importante que averiguar el último chisme del cielo.

― Lamento interrumpir el momento ― Se disculpó, sin lograr ocultar su nerviosismo ante Johan, el anciano con quien estaba hablando ― Pero vengo de abajo, mis hermanas y yo necesitamos a Leo y no...y no tenemos ninguna señal de él...no lo puedo sentir y ni el péndulo ni los hechizos han podido traerlo de vuelta o decirnos donde está, ¿Saben que le pudo...?

La expresión del hombre de mediana edad que tenía en frente le hizo callar; sus ojos parecían tristes, como si hubiese estado llorando hace poco y no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara para responder la pregunta que había ido a hacer.

― ¿Algo anda mal? ― Balbuceó comenzando a intuir que el revuelo que había arriba era precisamente por el luz blanca que ella estaba buscando.

― No sé...como decirte esto Paige ― Comenzó a decir Johan preocupado, mirando los ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente, los cuales habían comenzando a empañarse mientras su cabeza negaba rápida y repetidamente, negándose a creer lo que aquél sujeto estaba a punto de confirmar ― Leo...él...ha muerto.

Paige cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sintiendo como una fuerte punzada en su corazón le recordaba que tendría que ir y decirlo en casa ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle a su familia que Leo estaba muerto?, ¿Qué jamás iba a volver?, ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Piper que el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre?

― ¿No...no hay nada que podamos...que podamos hacer? ― Preguntó abriendo los ojos despacio, tratando de recomponerse mientras tomaba aire profundamente y evitaba que las lágriams quebraran su voz.

Johan negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, permitiéndole continuar.

― ¿Qué le voy a decir a Piper? ― Preguntó derrotada, sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a tiritar y sus rodillas apenas lograban sostenerla ― Está embarazada...mis sobrinos, ¿Qué van a hacer sin su padre? ― Agregó tapándose la boca, pensando en el momento en que tuviera que hablar, poniéndose en el lugar de esa familia, sintiendo el dolor de Piper.

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de nadie, pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así: ya habían derrotado y burlado a la muerte muchas veces, tantas que no podía contarlas...iría a casa, le diría la verdad a sus hermanas y traerían de vuelta a Leo antes de que pudiera pestañear.

Lo que Paige no recordó, es que a pesar de todas las veces en que pudieron revertir los efectos del ángel de la muerte, la familia Halliwell se apuntaba cinco fracasos: Andy Trudeau, Allen, Patty, Penny y Prudence Halliwell…y Leo, sería el sexto y el último durante unos años en esa lista.

* * *

**Este es el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado... No sé cuando tendré el siguiente capítulo, porque mi prioridad por ahora está en "Una nueva familia", pero espero tenerlo pronto.**


	2. Otro aniversario de una vida sin Leo

**¡Hola! Noté que hubo algunos problemas con el acceso al fic y todo, así que decidí escribir y subir el cap 2 hoy, a ver si se soluciona esto...esto es más como una introducción de lo que ha pasado en estos treinta y seis años, y aunque está lleno de nombres de nietos y sobrinos, por lo general no se ahondará demasiado en ellos, así que no se estresen tratando de saber quién es quién.**

**¡Gracias por leer, por todo su apoyo y espero que disfruten este capítulo como yo disfruté escribirlo!**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 1: Otro aniversario de una vida sin Leo._**

― Ya saben ― Advirtió Paige, fuera de la casa ― Mantenerla ocupada el mayor tiempo posible.

― Lo sé, las heridas de amor no se recuperan nunca ― Afirmó Coop abrazado de Phoebe y recibiendo una comprensiva mirada de parte de Paige, quien había perdido a Henry hace unos dos años atrás.

La luz blanca tocó el timbre de la puerta, esperando a que Piper, quien vivía sola en la gran mansión desde que sus hijos se habían casado e ido, fuera a abrir.

Después de unos minutos, en los que la anciana mujer tardó en llegar a la puerta, Phoebe, Paige y Coop sonrieron al verla.

― Hola ― Saludó con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa ― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― Preguntó fingiendo no saberlo, indicándole a sus tres visitantes que pasaran a la casa y no se quedaran congelando afuera; los viejos huesos de los que alguna vez fueron jóvenes, activos y fuertes, no ameritaban arriesgarse a un resfriado.

― Vinimos a verte, hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos y... ― Comenzó a decir Phoebe cuando las voceces de los nuevos invitados los distrajeron de sus saludos.

― No olvides portarte bien, este día es triste para la abuela y la idea es que la alegremos y no le demos problemas, así que, te comes toda la comida, no peleas con tus primos y le repites unas varias veces cuánto la quieres, ¿De acuerdo?

Coop rodó los ojos y negó sin poder evitar una sonrisa; Chris no había notado que su madre estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa al estar tan preocupado aleccionando al pequeño Leo de ocho años de edad, quien si se había dad ocuenta de la puerta abierta y trataba de decirle a su padre que su querida abuela podía escucharlos.

― Claro ― Suspiró Piper, rodando los ojos, haciendo que su hijo reparara en su presencia y su nieto corriera a abrazarla.

― ¡Abuelita! ― Rió Leo, con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, iguales a los de su abuelo, los cuales siempre lograban derretirla ― ¡Mira, ya se me cayó otro diente!

― ¿A ver eso? ― Preguntó Piper con una sonrisa triste, observando como su orgulloso nieto le mostraba el agujero en su boca ― ¿Te dejó dinero el ratón de los dientes?

― No, me dijo que pasaba la próxima semana porque últimamente han habido altas demandas de caídas de dientes con la apertura del nuevo parque de patinaje ― Explicó recordando la conversación que había tenido con el famoso ratoncito la noche pasada.

― Ese Jackson, siempre con sus problemas financieros ― Bromeó Phoebe, recordando que más de una vez sus hijas le habían dicho lo mismo; pero el ratoncito era así.

― Pasa cariño, hace frío afuera ― Sugirió Paige haciéndolos entrar y cerrando finalmente la puerta, viendo como el más pequeño se acercaba a recojer algunos juguetes que mantenía en la casa de su abuela, a la espera de alguno de sus primos.

― Chicas, hijo, agradezco su visita ― Dijo Piper abrazándose a si misma ― pero Leo murió hace más de treinta años, es algo que ya asumí y acepté, no es necesario que vengan a visitarme cada fecha de nuestro aniversario de matrimonio.

― ¿Es tu aniversario? ― Preguntó Paige tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

― ¿En serio?, ¿Y nosotras aquí?, ¡Qué coincidencia! ― dijo Phoebe riéndose nerviosamente, causando que Coop suspirará ante la indiscreción de las hermanas: Cada año era lo mismo desde el día en que Leo había muerto en batalla y, ese día se cumplían treinta y seis años del fatídico hecho.

Luces y destellos celestes en el salón anunciaron la llegada de más gente a la casa.

― ¿Ya lo arruinaron? ― Preguntó Wyatt apareciendo entre órbitas junto a su hermana Melinda y su esposo Derrick, mientras dos lucecitas más traían a Mathew y Martha, los hijos de seis y diez años (respectivamente) de Wyatt.

― ¡Oye!, ¿Qué hemos dicho de usar la magia así? ― Preguntó Chris algo histérico al verlos a todos aparecer orbitando como si nada ― ¿Sabes que puedes exponernos?, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la puerta se hubiese mantenido abierta?, ¿Ah?

― Chris, hermanito, estoy dentro casa ¿Quién va a vernos? ― Preguntó dándole un topón en la nuca, mientras su hermano menor resongaba y se quejaba por ello.

― ¡Chicos! ― Gritó Leo haciendole una señal a sus primos, quienes, al instante, corrieron a unirse a él; causando una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su abuela.

― Te dije que iba a reaccionar así ― Comentó Melinda volviendo al tema, divertida por esa típica costumbre de sus hermanos sobre el uso y no uso de la magia y miró a su madre, quien tenía la misma cara de disgusto y resignación que su hijo del medio ― De tal palo, tal astilla.

Paige sonrió, dándole apoyo a sus sobrinos respecto a orbitar libremente, al fin y al cabo ella era su luz blanca hasta la fecha y sabía que estaban fuera de peligro: cada uno de sus hijos y sobrinos eran grandes brujas y brujos (Y buenos respecto a sus respectivas mezclas de cupido y luces blancas también) y por lo tanto, todos ellos eran muy responsables respecto a la magia.

― Hablando de astillas ― Interrumpió Phoebe, enternecida al dirigir su mirada a su sobrina mayor ― ¿Cómo van esas bebitas? ― Preguntó acercándose a tocar el vientre, recordando su propio embarazo años atrás.

― Pateando fuerte ― Respondió contenta, recibiendo la mirada de todos los demás ― Y eso que son niñas, ya me imagino si fueran niños... ― Agregó poniendo cara de sufrimiento, causando una risita en las chicas y un gruñido en los varones.

Piper tosió despacio, tratando de llamar la atención de los invitados, consiguiéndolo en el acto.

― Como sabía que iban a venir, aunque les he dicho que dejen de hacerlo cada año, preparé un almuerzo para todos, así que pueden ir a sentarse para que empecemos a comer ― Invitó sonriendo otra vez de forma casi imperceptible; hace años que nadie había visto una sonrisa amplia y cariñosa de parte de ella como solía pasar antes, por lo que Melinda y el resto habían tenido que conformarse con muecas y sonrisas casi inexistentes que eran el triste reemplazo que había encontrado para expresar felcidad; cosa que tampoco hacía muy seguido.

No era que Piper Halliwell se hubiese transformado en un ser amargado y huraño, pero cuando una parte de su corazón la había abandonado y dejado, le era difícil volver a recuperar ciertas cosas que se habían ido con él.

― ¿Crees que está bien? ― Preguntó Wyatt mirando a Coop, preocupado; por alguna razón le parecía más triste y frágil que antes.

― Completamente seguro de que no ― Respondió suspirando despacio.

La mayoría se quedó mirando con cara de, " ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ", entonces Wyatt tomó el control de la situación e insistió en actuar natural.

― Ya, a sentarse ― Llamó, yendo en busca de los niños y llevándolos hasta el comedor, luego de convencerlos de que los jueguetes no iban a desaparecer mientras comían.

― Voy a ayudarla ― Dijo Paige emprendiendo rumbo a la cocina, pero Chris la detuvo cariñosamente; a su edad eran ellos los que debían encargarse de las tareas pesadas, aunque sus tías siguieran siendo tan activas mental y espiritualmente como treinta años atrás, el cuerpo no siempre las acompañaba.

― No. Tú, tía Phoebe y tío Coop van a sentarse con los niños mientras nosotros vamos a servir ― Dijo arrastrando a Wyatt a la cocina.

― Yo voy a tratar de que mamá se siente – Secundó Melinda yendo tras ellos, dejando a su marido, tías y tío jugando con sus sobrinos―nietos.

En la cocina de la casa, Piper estaba agachada frente al horno, tratando de sacar el salmón a la plancha que había preparado, pensando en cuánto le gusta a Leo comere ese plato, el cual le pedía que prepara cada día de su aniversario desde su matrimonio...era un plato especial, que solamente se cocinaba ese día, una vez al año...

Una escurridiza lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar a la persona que más había amado en su vida, quien había sido arrebatada de ella mientras cumplía con su deber con el bien.

La vida sin Leo había sido más díficil e imposible de de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse imaginado, y si no hubiese sido por sus tres hijos y el incondicional apoyo de sus hermanas en cada momento, podrían contar por seguro que ella no hubiese vivido un par de horas más desde que supo que había fallecido.

Recordaba el día en que su marido había muerto y simplemente no lo podía creer...todo había pasado tan rápido, unos demonios atacaron la casa en la mitad de la celebración de su aniversario de bodas; Coop se había ido transportando a Chris, Wyatt (Quienes para ese entonces eran los únicos niños) y a Henry a la escuela de magia para mantenerlos a salvo, mientras ellas, en compañía de Leo se quedaban para derrotar a los demonios que habían aparecido en la casa. Nadie notó como derepente no eran seis o siete, y comenzaban a llegar más y más, y entre más demonios mataban más aparecían, creándose un caos total que no había durado más de veinte minutos y había traído fatales consecuencias.

La primera en caer fue Phoebe cerca de la cocina, y había cometido el error de tratar de ir a serciorarse de que estuviese bien, siendo presa de un ataque por la espalda y perdiendo la consciencia, escuchando por última vez el grito desgarrador de su amado esposo llamándola por su nombre. Lo siguiente que vio, fue a Paige curándola y diciéndole que había que buscar a Leo y Phoebe, la segunda fue fácil de encontrar, él último...ni con ayuda de Billie lograron dar con él durante más de media hora, momento en que Paige subió a preguntar que había pasado y había tardado un tiempo antes de volver a bajar.

― "Leo…Piper, él...Leo...él...murió" ― Fueron las palabras exactas que habían salido de la boca de Paige.

Al escucharlas, Piper sonrió: En ese instante a nadie le importó analizar lo que la menor de las hermnas había dicho; habían derrotado a la muerte tantas veces que podrían hacerlo otra vez…o eso habían creído: No siempre se podía ganar en esos juegos, y esta vez, era la oportunidad de perder.

Recordaba cómo había tratado de ser lo más fuerte posible para Chris y Wyatt, quienes apenas tenían seis y siete años en ese entonces; había aprendido a controlar sus poderes para congelarlos a raíz de su mitad de luz blanca cuando quería llorar sin que ellos lo supieran.

Había fingido ser fuerte y poderosa el día del parto de Melinda, cuando en lugar de tener al padre de su hija junto a ella tomando su mano y diciéndole que todo iría bien, tenía la mano de Víctor tratando de hacer lo mejor posible.

Los años habían pasado lentos y dolorosos para ella, sus hijos nunca carecieron de una figura paternal y masculina en sus vidas: Henry, Coop y Víctor les habían dado todo el amor del mundo, como si fueran sus propios padres. Por su parte, Billie fue un apoyo constante para ella y no se hubiese ido con el amor de su vida a Italia ni tenido a su hija Sarah si no le hubiese dicho que lo hiciera; la chica no había querido abandonarla sabiendo lo que estaba sufriendo, pero Piper no podía ser tan egoísta como para amarrarla a la casa para siempre, por lo que finalmente se fue, pero mantenía contacto con todas frecuentemente.

Ese día se cumplía un año más de la muerte de Leo.

― "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" ― Pensó Piper abriendo la puerta del horno.

La muerte los había separado justo el día de su aniversario de bodas; no sabía si era una cruel ironía del destino o una simple coincidencia, pero esa era la promesa que golpeaba con fiereza en su corazón cada día que recordaba su matrimonio, el que tanto les había costado conseguir, el mismo que Prue había arruinado y luego arreglado, el mismo que tantas desdichas y alegrías le había traído.

― Mamá ― Dijo Chris, sacándola de su trance repentinamente ― Ve a sentarte, Wyatt y yo nos encargamos de servir.

― Claro ― Dijo Piper de inmediato, dejando sus guantes de cocina sobre la mesa y sorprendiendo a sus hijos al irse hasta el comedor sin protestar.

― Realmente está triste ― Comentó Melinda, largando un suspiro antes de salir de la cocina y unirse a los demás en el comedor; su madre siempre había sido fuerte para ella y sus hermanos, pero podía notar en su actitud mansa y en lo enferma que estaba que no quería seguir viviendo…no sin su padre junto a ella. Piper ya tenía setenta y un años y jamás había intentado rehacer su vida otra vez, parecía que su corazón sería incapaz de soportar tanto dolor de nuevo, por lo que se dedicó específicamente a la cuidar a Víctor hasta el día de su muerte algunos años atrás y a criarla a ella y sus hermanos hasta hacerlos los adultos que eran hoy.

Melinda llevó su mano instintivamente a su vientre, pensando en sus gemelas… ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Derrick muriera, dejándola sola con sus dos hijas? El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarlo le hizo entender un poco más a su madre: Sus únicos motivos para seguir viva habían sido sus hijos, pero ahora ella tenía treinta y seis años, estaba casada y pronto sería madre; Wyatt tenía cuarenta y tres años, estaba divorciado y tenía dos hijos: Matthew de seis y Martha de diez, los cuales eran la luz de sus ojos y motivo de existencia; Chris por su parte, estaba casado y tenía un hijo llamado Leo en honor a su padre, quien tenía ocho años de edad; Entonces, ¿Qué motivos tenía su madre para continuar?

― ¿Cómo están los niños?, ¿Qué hay de Melanie? ― Preguntó Piper a sus hermanas; para todas, sus hijos y sobrinos, aunque ya tuvieran sus propias vidas y familias, seguirían siendo sus niños pequeños para siempre.

― Todos bien ― Respondió Phoebe sonriente ― Catarina ya se está acostumbrando a sus días de mamá, y Melanie ayuda bastante…creo que es la bebé más tranquila que ha nacido en esta familia, casi no llora y le gusta dormir bastante; la próxima semana, Asley va a celebrar el cumpleaños número doce de Carl, dijo que estaban todos invitados a Seattle ― Añadió Phoebe orgullosa de sus pequeñas hijas que habían logrado sobrevivir junto con ella y Melinda la noche del ataque en la casa.

Las gemelas se habían llamado Asley y Patricia y ya tenían treinta y seis años; Asley vivía en Seattle y tenía un hijo llamado Carl, mientras que Patricia tenía dos hijos, Joshua de dos y Shannen de cuatro; la tercera hija de Phoebe era Catarina que hoy tenía treinta y una bebé recién nacida llamada Melanie: Las grandes ventajas de ser una familia mágica, era que transportarse de un lugar a otro era tan fácil como orbitar o usar el transporte de Cupido para ir de un estado a otro o a visitar a Billie a Italia sin tener que viajar durante horas en un avión o gastarse los ahorros de una vida en pasajes.

― ¿Alguien más siente ese silbido? ― Preguntó Martha algo adolorida, tapando sus oídos con ambas manos y contrayendo el rostro ― Es horrible.

― Yo también lo siento ― Dijo Chris, también incómodo.

― Y yo ― Dijeron Leo Jr, Paige, Matthew y Wyatt.

― ¿Alguien que no sea luz blanca lo siente? ― Preguntó Paige, notando que el otro grupo de personas en la mesa parecía mirarlos con confusión y hacían esfuerzos por tratar de esuchar algo.

Melinda, Piper, Coop y Phoebe negaron con la cabeza, temiendo algún tipo de ataque o algo parecido; definitivamente uno de esos no sería lo mejor para ese día en específico.

― Espero que no sea nada malo, ya no estoy para estas cosas ― Se quejó Paige refunfuñando y orbitando hasta al cielo a preguntar qué pasaba antes de que fuera tarde.

― Hola – Saludó Paige viendo la gran revolución que parecía haber arriba de nuevo ― ¿Pasa algo? ― Preguntó bastante irritada, odiaba que la interrumpieran a la hora de comer y sobretodo que ese día que ya era trágico tuviera posibilidades de empeorar.

― Ve a la mansión y vas a entender ― Respondió un anciano, ligeramente sonriente, haciendo que Paige no se lo preguntara dos veces y apareciera en menos de un segundo en el comedor de nuevo.

― ¿Supiste algo? ― Preguntó Coop al mismo tiempo en que otras dos luces celestes aparecían en el medio del salón.

Los más adultos se quedaron en total silencio, sin entender o concebir que lo que estuvieran viendo fuera posible; mientras que los niños y Derrick no lograban comprender por qué todos se habían quedado callados de repente, soltando las cosas que tenían en las manos y poniéndose tan pálidos como una hoja de papel.

Piper comenzó a tiritar de pies a cabeza y mientras nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, ella atinó a lanzar una pregunta que le costó unos tres o cuatro intentos antes de poder decirla en voz alta:

― ¿Leo? ― Balbuceó, antes de sentir como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban y perdía todo rastro de consciencia.

* * *

**¡Piper hizo bum!, ¿Qué tal?, espero que vaya de acuerdo a sus espectativas y no tengan ganas de demandarme por mala calidad jaja.**

_RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:_

**ViryFuusara: **!De más que si!, aunque no sé cómo demonios voy a traducir este capítulo tan lleno de cosas, pero bueno, desafíos de la life, gracias por todo tu apoyo lindita, te quiero mucho amiga 3

**Charmed4ever:** ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me subió todo el autoestima =) , creo que como este fic es más corto, no tardaré mucho en actualizarlo y terminarlo, así que espero no dilatar mucho el asunto y no dejarte esperando mucho tiempo ¡Y sobretodo, que te haya gustado!


	3. La mentira de Solomón

**Hola chicos y chicas, lamento la tardanza...pero ¡No digan que no se los advertí! Acá el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste...y que los diálogos les hagan sentido, no alcancé a reparar demasiado en eso porque ya tanto tiempo sin actualizar me estaba poniendo nerviosa...espero que disfruten este capítulo, y bueno, abajo las respuestas de review.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La mentira de Solomón.**_

Piper sintió como la remecían y le repetían unos insistentes "Mamá", "Mamá", mientras además le echaban aire con una revista o algo por el estilo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y empezó a recuperar su visión, siendo auxiliada por Chris a sentarse en el sillón de la sala.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó el chico al instante, ayudándola a enderezarse en su asiento.

― ¿Te rompiste algo? ― Continuó Wyatt, un poco más exagerado y tomándole la temperatura.

― Necesita respirar, atrás ― Les pidió Paige alejándolos de encima al ver lo sobreprotectores que podían ser, u hostigadores según el caso.

Ambos chicos resoplaron ante la severa mirada de su tía menor, mientras que Piper se frotó los ojos y estiró las piernas antes de decir cualquier cosa, dando una mirada general a las personas en el salón.

― Tuve un sueño muy raro ― Explicó masajeándose las sienes, bastante agotada ― De repente estaba con todos ustedes comiendo algo y de la real nada apareció...

― ¿Leo? ― Preguntó Phoebe casi sin tacto, robándole las palabras de la boca a Piper y recibiendo una mirada de regaño de parte de Paige.

― Exacto ― Respondió, mirando a Phoebe con ganas de obtener una respuesta ― Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Soñaste lo mismo o una premonición?, ¿Tendrá que ver con un demonio? ― Preguntó visiblemente alarmada, pero viendo que nadie más parecía tan preocupado como ella respecto al inframundo.

― No ― Negó Coop, siendo el único que se atrevió a hablar, ahora que Phoebe parecía intimidada por Paige ― Tiene que ver directamente con Leo.

― No entiendo ― Respondió Piper de inmediato, bebiendo del vaso de agua que le había traído Derrick ― Gracias cielo.

― Piper ― Dijo Phoebe con delicadeza ― Linda, escucha... ― Comenzó a decir Phoebe, sentándose junto a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas ― Ninguno de nosotros entiende bien que pasa, pero fue a Leo a quien viste antes de desmayarte.

Piper la miró sin saber si largarse a reír histéricamente ante esa locura, o llorar.

― Tienes que estar bromeando Phoebe, está muerto, muerto hace años, ¿Se te olvida? ― Le dijo molesta, sin poder creer que a su edad no tuviese ni el tacto, la madurez o el respeto suficiente, sobretodo siendo su hermana.

― Nosotros también lo creímos ― Siguió Paige, tratando de dominar un poco la situación ― Pero subí, lo confirmé, Piper: es él y es real.

Piper se restregó el rostro sin delicadeza, y también empezó a despejar su cabello de su cara repetidas veces, tratando de desestrezarse.

¿Leo estaba vivo?, ¿Por qué?, o sea, ¿Cómo?, ¿Era acaso legal?, ¿Por qué no estaba ahí ahora?, ¿Por qué había tenido que desmayarse?, ¿Y por qué se hacía todas esas preguntas mentales si nadie podría responderlas a menos que las hiciera en voz alta?

― ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?, ¡¿Dónde está ahora?, ¡Quiero verlo! ― Gritó hecha un mar de emociones confusas ― ¡Leo!, ¡Leo! ― Insistió al borde de sufrir un colapso nervioso, preocupando a sus hijos acerca de su salud y los últimos ataques cardíacos que había tenido hace poco ― Trae tu trasero aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que...

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus amenazas o que definitivamente le diera otro ataque, el destello de luz brillante, propio de una órbita, les indicó que Leo junto a alguien más hacían acto de presencia en el salón.

Piper abrió la boca de par en par y apretó la mano de Melinda por instinto, quien estaba sentada junto a ella y también afianzó la mano de su madre totalmente atónita: nunca en su vida había visto a su padre.

El corazón de ambas mujeres latía con fuerza, mientras no podían quitar sus ojos del hombre rubio, de ojos azules y de pose seria frente a ellas.

Chris y Wyatt observaron al hombre que tanto les había faltado durante sus vidas con cierta aprensión, ¿Qué explicación tenía para haber desaparecido tanto tiempo?, ¿Por qué después de haber visto a su madre caer al suelo por la sorpresa, simplemente se había ido?, ¿"Llámenos cuando despierte" era algo que le podía decir a tus hijos cuando su madre yacía en el piso?

Coop, Paige y Derrick se mantuvieron en sus lugares sin decir nada, algo confundidos; Phoebe por su parte sonrió ampliamente, más expresiva y extrovertida que los demás, corriendo a abrazarlo: ya sería hora de quejarse, verlo vivo era demasiado excitante como para dejarlo pasar así.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ― Chilló afixiándolo, causando en él una leve sonrisita ― ¿Dónde demonios habías estado, Leo Wyatt? ― Le reprendió esta vez, golpéandole la cabeza despacio y con severidad.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí tú también? ― Preguntó Paige algo más eséptica y cruzada de brazos, mirando al Anciano que estaba junto a él.

El chico que no superaba los veinte años de edad, parecía poner una expresión seria y dura, pero en realidad estaba temblando y bastante asustado, cosa que Paige pudo percibir en el acto.

― Eh...hola Paige ― Saludó algo sonrojado, preocupado por la reacción que causaría al decir lo que tenía que explicar ― Yo...bueno, supongo que...

― Al punto ― Le regañó Paige, sin quitar sus ojos de Leo.

Piper no se sentía capaz de decir nada, solamente ponía atención a cualquier palabra que le pudiera decir qué estaba pasando. Melinda y Derrick, por su parte, miraban para todos lados para saber cómo actuar, ya que para ambos, esa persona frente a ellos no era más que un extraño. Phoebe y Coop dejaron las cosas en manos de Paige, quien conocía a ese anciano y se manejaba más que ellos, guardando silencio.

― Yo...vine a explicarles...eh, porqué...porqué Leo está...aquí y...

Arnold no paraba de balbucear, cosa que sacó de sus casillas a Chris, quien resumió lo más importante con una buena dosis de sarcasmo herdado de su madre.

― ¿Vivo?

Todos se voltearon a mirar al hermano menor de Wyatt y luego a Arnold, quien asintió frenéticamente murmurando un "Exacto".

― ¿Entonces qué tienes que decir? ― Preguntó Paige autoritariamente, volviendo a tomar las riendas del asunto.

Arnold se restregó el rostro, se estiró un poco, y hubiese tomado más tiempo si la mirada de todos no lo intimidara tanto como lo hacía.

― ¿Recuerdan a Solomón? ― Preguntó finalmente.

― ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ― Ironizó Phoebe, abriendo la boca ― Les hizo la vida de cuadritos a Leo y Piper durante años, mandó a Leo a un lugar lejos en Texas y...

― Phoebe quiere decir que lo recordamos ― Interrumpió Paige, antes de que siguiera explayándose ― Pero, ¿A qué viene él al tema?, está muerto, yo misma tuve que cuidarlo para que le pasara sus poderes a un nuevo postulante ― Dijo confundida.

― ¿Murió? ― Preguntó Phoebe, frunciendo el ceño ― Y yo hablando mal de los muertos...

― Cállate ― Le pidió Piper con agresividad, haciendola saltar en su posición al oírla hablar de la nada ― ¿Puedes terminar tu historia de una vez? ― Insistió malhumorada, pensando en que si hubiese sido Prue y tuviera telequinésis, el sujeto estaría volando por toda la sala.

― Él...él fue mi maestro durante muchos años ― Les explicó, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente ― Yo aprendí de él cuando me convertí en un anciano y, le debía respeto, lealtad...y también me confió un secreto.

― ¿Un secreto? ― Preguntó Coop, tomando la mano de su preocupada esposa.

Arnold le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Leo, quien parecía tener la mirada perdida y triste entre fotografías del salón, los viejos muebles y los rostros de su esposa y sus dos hijos, preguntándose si acaso la niña en las fotografías sería Melinda o alguna sobrina...

― El día de la batalla...los demonios que llegaron, fueron enviados por mi maestro Solomón... ― Confesó tragando asliva en seco, casi sin alcanzar a terminar cuando oyó un grito de Wyatt.

― ¿Qué ese hijo de...? ― Comenzó a decir.

― ¡Cuida tu lengua! ― Le reprendió Piper, histérica, nerviosa y molesta; sobretodo histérica, no soportaba la pose fría y poco amable de Leo.

Arnold siguió hablando, pensando en que quería terminar rápido con todo eso para poder irse.

― Él planeó todo, para que pareciera que Leo había muerto ese día...y lo llevó al cielo simplemente él...le borró la memoria y le dijo a Piper que él...

― Qué había muerto ― Completó Paige.

La mayoría se miró anonadado, sorprendidos, atónitos; Phoebe se tapó la boca y ahogó un gemido en el pecho de Coop, quien sintió el dolor de Piper y Leo en su propio corazón, mucho más fuerte que el que solía sentir cuando estaba cerca de su cuñada, y que incluso había tenido que bloquear de sus percepciones, durante los años anteriores, ya que sus poderes de cupido hacían que su corazón se trizara cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

― ¿Por qué vienes a decirnos esto?, ¿Por qué ahora? ― Preguntó Wyatt, teniendo que reprimir sus ganas de ir a golpearlo, y de revivir a Solomón para matarlo esta vez con sus propias manos.

― Porque él me hizo prometer que no le diría nadie, me dijo que Leo se estaba desperdiciando aquí como un mortal, me dijo que Piper era una egoísta y que tanto Wyatt, Chris y Melinda eran errores y...lo siento, de verdad, estoy muy arrepentido yo...traté muchos años de decir la verdad pero cada vez que lo intenté, el maestro logró evitarlo y...ahora que ha muerto yo...no podía callarme, lo siento ― Contó con los ojos vidriosos, realmente arrepentido del daño que había ayudado a causarle a esa familia, que no había cometido ningún otro pecado que enamorarse.

― ¿Ahora qué? ― Preguntó Melinda.

― El consejo de Ancianos se decidió a dejar que ustedes decidan qué hacer, nosotros no interferiremos...allá arriba hay una gran disputa acerca de esto...nadie puede creer cómo se ha trastornado tanto el tema de Patty y Sam, y de Leo y Piper, que hayan causado la traición de Guideon y también de Solomón...

― Gracias por decirnos esto ― Dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa maternal y amable ― Puedes irte, nosotros...tenemos cosas que conversar.

― De acuerdo ― Respondió asintiendo repetidas veces ― Y...Piper...Leo...chicos...lo siento.

Arnold abandonó el salón rápidamente después de disculparse, dejando a toda la familia junta y confundida.

― Esto es incómodo... ― Canturreó Paige ― Creo que sería mejor que los dejáramos solos y...

― Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos ― Dijeron Phoebe y Coop al mismo tiempo ― Empática, Cupido... ― Continuó ella, algo nerviosa.

― Adiós chicos, estamos a un orbe, no lo olviden ― Dijo Paige, desapareciendo también y siendo imitada por Phoebe y Coop.

Wyatt y Chris parecían de brazos cruzados, mirando atentamente el rostro impávido de su padre. Melinda, en tanto, parecía confundida y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo que tomó la mano de Darrick y con su telepatía le pidió que la sacara del lugar, pidiéndole al mismo tiempo a sus hermanos que salieran con ella.

― Vamos a sacar a dar una vuelta a los niños...volvemos pronto ― Dijo Melinda saliendo de la casa, esperando a que sus hermanos fueran en busca de sus sobrinos que estaban jugando en el cuarto que Piper les tenía para que lo hicieran.

En pocos segundos, todos estaban de vuelta en el salón, y a regañadientes, Melinda los hizo salir de la casa.

El golpe de la puerta.

Silencio.

Los pensamientos de Piper habían ido, vuelto, dado giros, ido otra vez y regresado a su cabeza, cada vez más confusos, retorcidos y exasperados, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con una noticia así? Ellos se habían metido otra vez en su vida...ellos...ellos...ella les había creído.

― Hola... ― Saludó Piper con timidez, sin moverse de su posición, pensando en que lo único que podía hacer era decir eso.

Leo, quien se miraba los pies, avergonzado y algo confundido, no subió su mirada y respondió con uan no premeditada sequedad.

― Hola...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos, sin dignarse a mirarse los unos a los otros, asustados, heridos, enojados.

Piper no podía comprender cómo se había dejado engañar tan fácil, ¿Cómo había podido creer que su marido estaba muerto, de buenas a primeras, conociendo a los Ancianos? Les habían hecho tanto, tanto daño, habían hecho a su madre dar en adopción a Paige, le habían tratado de quitar a Leo más de mil veces y además, intentado asesinar a su pequeño Wyat...sin olvidar mencionar, que habían terminado asesinando a Chris a sangre fría...y ella, tan tonta, les había creído.

Leo por su parte, no podía evitar sentir ira hacia si mismo, ¿Cómo había sido posible que los hubiesen engañado como a un par de niños de pecho?...Durante tanto tiempo...¿Cómo no se le ocurrió bajar a indagar?, ¿Cómo pudo creerle a Solomón cuando éste le dijo que había sufrido una commoción después de que Piper lo hubiera golpeado con sus explociones, cuando había bajado a ver a sus hijos, producto de su ira y por eso no recordaba muchas cosas?...Él le había dicho que ella jamás había aceptado que se convirtiera en anciano y que habían quedado en que jamás volvería a bajar y al romper su promesa, Piper se había enfurecido, echándolo a punta de explociones, gritos y ofensas por su corazón roto...y él, le había creído...le había creído, porque pensaba que ella estaba en su derecho al haberla abandonado, porque su último recuerdo era el del nacimiento de Chris...había sido demasiado fuerte enterarse de la verdad cuando Arnold había abierto la boca y contado el secreto...demasiado fuerte saber que tenía una hija más.

― ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ― Se gritaron al unísono, sorprendiéndose al instante.

― ¿Cómo pudiste creerles que yo había muerto sin tener pruebas? ― Le recriminó Leo, sintiéndose injusto al estar culpándola a ella solamente porque él se sentía así.

― ¿Yo?, ¡Cómo no se te ocurrió creer que podría prohibirte ver a tus hijos! ― Le respondió haciendo explotar un cuadro en el fondo de la habitación sin poder evitarlo, procurando controlarlse la próxima vez si quería evitar un accidente.

― ¡Porque pensé que me odiabas! ― Le gritó Leo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con decepción...ella estaba en lo cierto, ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que su amada Piper hubiera sido capaz de prohibirle visitar a su familia?...Cuando le habían contado eso, había sido muy confuso...apenas entendía nada, se sentía mareado y fatigado, tal y como ahora.

― ¡Pues te equivocaste! ― Gritó con la voz quebrada, tratando de recomponerse, sin decirle que ella jamás podría odiarlo, que ella aún lo amaba...tanto o más que hace treinta años atrás.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirando sin mirar...perdidos en sus memorias, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos y también caer al suelo como dos niños pequeños, gritando contra el mundo y pidiéndose perdón...el orgullo carcomía a ambos, y la culpa también.

― ¿A qué viniste Leo? ― Preguntó Piper, rompiendo el silencio con severidad, la cual se fue desarmando a medida que hablaba ― ¿Por qué...por qué regresaste?

Leo tenía su vista detenida en las fotos de la pared de la escalera. Ahí estaba una foto de Allen, Penny y Patty Halliwell en una vieja foto familiar; también otra en donde salía su esposa con sus hermanas siendo unas niñas, acompañadas de Víctor y su madre. Más allá había una foto de la familia de Phoebe, otra con la de Paige y finalmente, varias fotos unitarias de casi todos...pero no había nada de la familia de Piper unida.

― Por mis hijos ― Responió con seriedad, omitiendo la parte de "Y por ti" ― A recuperarlos: a ellos, y mi vida.

Piper miró al piso, con el corazón roto, deseando escuchar que también volvía por ella...pero debía estar odiándola, odiándola por idiota...por haber creído cada palabra de los ancianos...por no haber dudado, ¿Pero qué habría hecho él en su lugar?...No había excusas, él hubiera dado hasta el último trozo de sí para encontrarla, o para revivirla...¿Por qué ella no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo?...Sus hijos era la única respuesta, no podía arriesgarse a que quedaran huérfanos de padre y madre, la pérdida de Leo era suficiente.

― Están en el parque ― Dijo Piper con tristeza ― Van a volver, no se llevaron las mochilas de los niños...

Leo volvió a quedarse en silencio, como Piper, fijándose en cada imágen con detalle, buscando encontrar y armar las relaciones entre toda esa gente.

― ¿Tengo nietos? ― Preguntó finalmente, mirando a Piper de reojo.

― Tres. Y dos en camino ― Le explicó, sin poder ocultar el orgullo en su voz, recordando entonces que seguía triste ― Wyatt se casó hace doce años, tuvo dos hijos, Martha, que es una niña encantadora...tiene diez años, y se parece mucho a Chris... ― Sonrió. Todos sus nietos tenían una maravillosa relación con sus tíos, también con sus tías abuelas y la familia en general ― Mientras que Matthew, su hermano de ocho, es casi una copia de su madre...pero las cosas no salieron bien y hoy está divorciado, al menos mantiene buena relación con su ex esposa, lo cual conviene, no debe ser simple para una mortal cuidar de hijos mágicos sin entender mucho del tema...

― Ni cuando lo comprendes ― Afirmó Leo, y ella asintió, ambos recordando años atrás ― ¿Qué...qué hay de Chris?

Piper asintió por inercia, cerró los ojos, empezando a hablar de su segundo hijo.

― Él...sigue casado, con Bárbara ― Suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar tanto dolor, no podía comprender que le estaba explicando eso a su esposo ― ¿La recuerdas?

― ¿No que se odiaban? ― Le preguntó Leo, escondiendo sus sentimientos, tratando de seguir la conversación en cosas triviales; no era que la vida de sus hijos se considerara poco importante, pero en comparación a lo que él y Piper llevaban en el pecho en ese minuto, lo era ― Siempre llegaba quejándose de que ella lo asustaba por el gusto de verlo orbitar.

Piper sonrió, recordando lo que Leo le había comentado. Una triste sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios...sus pequeños habían crecido demasiado rápido, tanto que casi no se había dado cuenta cuando uno a uno habían abandonado la vieja casa.

― Bueno, del odio al amor... ― Suspiró ― Tienen un hijo, de ocho años, es tímido y bastante alegre, la luz de los ojos de Chris ― Sonrió ésta vez, ese pequeño era casi una chispita de luz andante ― Se llama...se llama Leo...

Piper ahogó un sollozo, apretando sus labios...¿Cuánto más iban a pasar así, alejados el uno del otro? No soportaba tener que contarle toda una vida a Leo, cuando él debió haberla vivido junto a ella desde siempre...y si no lo había hecho, era culpa de ella...por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperarlo.

Leo fingió no verla, y no pudo retener una sonrisa emocionada al saber que su nieto se llamaba como él, parecía que al menos, sus hijos no lo odiaban...aunque sabía que Piper tampoco lo hacía, aunque él sí: él no concebía la idea de haberla abandonado ese día...a ella, a Wyatt y Chris, también a...

― Y...nuestra...nuestra hija ― Preguntó, sacando al fin esa incertidumbre que lo había estado acosando desde que supo la verdad ― Piper, la...la bebé que estábamos esperado ella...¿Está viva?

Ahora su corazón latía a dos mil por ciento, angustiado, esperando que su respuesta fuera sí...pero sin saber qué hacer en el caso de que le dijera que no. Piper asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, tragando en seco, liberando el alma de su marido un par de segundos al notar su gesto.

― Sí. Ella, está viva Leo...se llama Melinda ― Sonrió apretando los labios, antes de largarse a llorar en voz alta, sin poder ocultar las silenciosas lágrimas en sus mejillas ― Es la hermosa princesita que estaba sentada al lado mío...

― ¿Ella es la que va a tener uno de nuestros nietos? ― Preguntó emocionado, disminuyendo el tono de voz al decir "nuestros".

― No ― Dijo Piper, viéndolo con confusión ― A los dos: está esperando gemelas, le falta poco para dar a luz...también está casada, con Derrick Morris...

― ¿Derrick? ― Repitió en voz alta, sonriendo de nuevo ― Jamás imaginé que Darryl fuese a aceptar así la magia, como para dejar que Melinda se casara con uno de sus hijos.

― Lo hizo ― Sonrió Piper ― Lo hizo...

Mientras tanto en el parque, Leo, Matthew y Martha corrieron a jugar a los columpios y sube y baja, bajo el cuidado de Derrick, quien no quiso interrumpir entre la conversación de los hermanos y se decidió por hacer algo útil, como cuidar a sus sobrinos.

Wyatt estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y tenía recostada a Melinda entre sus brazos, mientras Chris parecía malhumorado y sentado también con las piernas cruzadas, igual que sus brazos.

― No puedo creerlo, ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan engañado a todos así! ― Se quejaba respirando agitadamente, parecía que estaba a pocos segundos de echar humo por la nariz y orejas, como cuando a los trece años Melinda había mezclado un par de cosas que no se debían mezclar, y su pobre hermano había pasado tres días humeando por las orejas.

― Yo tampoco, hemos visto sufrir a mamá durante todos estos años para que ese hijo de... ― Se reprimió wyatt, recordando el regaño de su madre.

― Vamos, termina la oración ― Lo incitó Melinda, mirando para arriba y tapando el sol que llegaba directamente a sus ojos con su palma.

― Para que ese hijo de puta haya tejido toda esta mentira, haciéndolos sufrir de la nada...

Chris lo miraba con desaprovación, y no pudo contenerse antes de decir, a su manera, que estaba en desacuerdo con él.

― ¿Y te parece que papá no puso de su parte? ― Agregó, con claro odio en sus palabras ― ¿Por qué nunca miró hacia abajo para saber cómo estábamos?

― Quizás le dolía demasiado Chris... ― Dijo Wyatt, mirando hacia otra parte...él amaba a su papá, pero no podía evitar preguntarse lo mismo desde que lo había visto llegar.

― O quizás no quiso complicarse más la vida y decidió que era más lindo y relajado vivir como Anciano y olvidarse de nosotros ― Le respondió suspirando con pesadez, desviando su mirada unos segundos a donde estaba Leo, para asegurarse de que su pequeño hijo estuviese bien.

― No hables así de papá, él dejó sus alas más de una vez por nuestra familia, y jamás se rindió cuando fue cosa de salvarnos Christopher ― Rebatió Wyatt, profundamente herido ante las palabras de su hermano menor; su padre había sido un héroe toda su vida, y sí, había cometido errores pero...¿Quién no?...

― Miren, que gracioso ― Los interrumpió Melinda, ajena a la conversación ― Una de las chicas tiene hipo.

― Toc, toc, planeta tierra llamando a Melinda Halliwell ― Le reprendió Chris molesto ― ¿Acaso no te enteraste de todo lo que está pasando?

― Sí ― Respondió encogiéndose de brazos, aún concentrada en observar como su vientre estaba saltando, causándole una especie de ternura que no podía explicarle a nadie que no lo estuviera sintiendo.

― ¿Entonces? ― Preguntó molesto, mirando a Wyatt en búsqueda de un poco de apoyo.

― ¿Acaso crees que el ataque de hipo lo provoqué yo? ― Le gritó su hermana, apretando los puños ― Está pasando, lo estoy sintiendo, me causó gracia y quería compartirlo, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargado? ― Se quejó tratando de ponerse de pie sin éxito, y Wyatt, sin que ésta supiera, le ayudó con telequinésis en su segundo intento para que se fuera de ahí rápidamente a reunirse con su marido.

Tenía el corazón roto, confundido, estresado y con una herida que jamás había sido cerrada tan adolorida como si le acabasen de echar sal: su padre había regresado pero...¿Qué pasaría ahora? Todos parecían tener el derecho de habler sobre él, de sacar concluciones, de poner caras, hacer gestos, abrazarlo como su tía Phoebe o criticarlo como sus hermanos, y como posiblemente estarían haciendo todos los demás miembros de la familia ahora que sus tías hubiesen puesto al día a cada Halliwell de la nación...pero ella, ¿Ella qué?

― Odio cuando se ponen así de hormonales ― Dijo Wyatt, haciéndole pensar a su hermano menor que era algo de apoyo a su moción.

― Yo también, ¿Es ella la que no se toma las cosa en serio y yo soy el culpable?

― Hablaba de ti, tonto ― Se burló Wyatt, causando un puchero molesto en su interlocutor ― Entiéndela Chris, ella no tiene idea quien es papá, debe estar confundida...¿Te haz puesto en su lugar veinte segundos?

Su hermano afianzó el cruce de sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo a otra parte, suspirando con pesadez; odiaba admitir cuando no tenía razón.

― Debe ser extraño oír tanto de una persona que no sabes quien derepente enfrentarte a todo esto... ― Concluyó, como muestra de humildad.

― A lo mejor sería bueno dejar de especular y hablar con él directamente, ¿No crees? ― Le preguntó Wyatt, sacudiendo el cabello de Chris como cuando eran niños, haciendo que éste se quejara y se protegiera la cabeza para que no le enredara más el pelo.

― Sí, puede ser.

En casa, los padres de los tres estaban sumidos en un silencio que había durado casi veinte minutos, antes de que la puerta los sacara de su transe, dejando pasar a toda la descendencia de la cual Leo recién había escuchado.

* * *

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, ¡De verdad!**

_Respuesta de reviews:_

**Charmed4ever: **¡Awwww! Muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad son hermosos, ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**ImBarbieGirl: **¿De verdad te gusta?, ¡Vaya!, es un honor, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste como sigue todo esto y no te deje con gusto a nada, ¡Espero tu opinión!

**vane-chan6:** ¡Yujuuu! Creo que voy aprendiendo jeje, aunque creo que ahora volví a la vieja estructura...aunque no estoy tan segura de ello, de todas formas re profundizo en cada personaje en los siguientes tres capítulos...que serán unitarios, uno para Wyatt, otro para Chris y otro para Melinda =)


	4. De regreso al parque

**¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!, sé que no tengo perdón, pero no podía salir de mi bloqueo y no sabía cómo continuar, pero aquí va; todavía no me convence, pero va por la línea editorial y creo que es mejor que no subir nada (Lo cual NO significa que lo haya hecho desinteresada y poco esforzadamente, al contrario).**

**Pido perdón de nuevo, espero que les guste el capítulo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a _ImBarbieGirl, _por haber sido la única que dejó review en el capítulo pasado xD (Sip, mis maneras de buscar las dedicaciones son poco ortodoxas). Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está charmed4ever? **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: De regreso al parque.**

― Si ya no podemos confiar en nosotros mismos, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que la comunidad mágica crea en el consejo de ancianos?

― Esto cada vez se está desvirtuando más.

― Han ocurrido demasiadas muertes y traiciones de un tiempo a esta parte.

― La culpa partió por Leo y Piper, fue un error dejarlos ser un matrimonio.

― El error no fue ese, el error fue no darnos cuenta de la existencia de Paige y no haber detenido al resto de los híbridos.

― Todos han sido un aporte a la magia blanca y han arriesgado sus vidas en ello.

― No podemos culpar a los Halliwell por las traiciones de los nuestros.

― ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

― ¡Estamos en boca de todos!

― Hasta en el inframundo saben de esta situación.

― No podemos seguir dividiéndonos de esta forma.

Esta era la quinta o sexta pelea del día en el cielo, partiendo las cuentas desde el momento en que se supo toda la verdad acerca de Solomón y Leo. Ya nadie sabía si estaban viviendo el infierno en el cielo o qué pasaba con toda la organización celestial: lo único que estaba claro era que había una desorganización a nivel general que llegaba a dar miedo. Ya nadie confiaba en nadie, todos tenían miedo y lo peor, es que estaban todos divididos entre apoyar la decisión del difunto Anciano y culparlo por corrupto.

Un piso más abajo, en la tierra, los niños estaban sentados en el sillón cansados y jadeando, bebiendo el jugo que su abuela les había traído rápidamente apenas los vio llegar. Melinda había anunciado un "Adiós" general y tomando la mano de su marido, había orbitado de vuelta a casa. Chris estaba preocupado de darle los medicamentos para el resfriado a su hijo Leo y Wyatt de observar cualquier tipo de reacción, pero no había: tanto su madre como su padre no se hablaban, ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada.

― Hice otra jarra ― Dijo Piper al volver al salón, arrastrando sus cansados pies hasta sus nietos mayores ― ¿Quieren?

― ¡Sí por favor! ― Gritaron los tres emocionados y agitando sus piernas, sin notar que estaban en medio de la situación más incómoda a nivel familiar que podría ocurrir en sus vidas.

Cuando Piper se inclinó a servir el primer vaso, tuvo la necesidad de apoyar su mano sobre su cadera por el dolor de espalda que le producía esa acción; no estaba tan vieja como para no poder agacharse, pero su corazón y cuerpo tan maltratados le habían añadido casi veinte años más apenas supo de la muerte de su marido. Leo observó con el corazón roto el gesto de su esposa y se puso de pie junto a ella.

― Déjame hacerlo.

Piper lo miró con una expresión decepcionada, reparando en el mismo hecho que su esposo: ella tenía setenta y un años, y él seguía viéndose de treinta y seis. Chris y Wyatt eran más viejos que él fisicamente, mientras que Melinda parecía tener exactamente su misma edad. Todo era confuso, aterrador y confuso.

Ella le tendió la jarra a Leo sin mirar más allá de sus manos y éste no intentó hacer contacto visual. El anciano se agachó frente al nieto que compartía su nombre y ambos sonrieron; no podía evitar imaginar durante unos pocos segundos que él seguía siendo Leo, y que los dos niños cumplían con el papel de Chris y Wyatt y la pequeña el de Melinda...aunque no fuera real.

Al poco rato todos estaban sumidos en un silencio incómodo y emocionalmente agotador, teniendo como única actividad observar a los niños beber su jugo y comer galletas.

― Eh, Martha, Matthew ― Dijo Wyatt, llamando la atención de todos al oír su voz ― Vamos a salir otra vez, y...pap...

Leo cerró los ojos al notar que su hijo se veía incapaz de completar la palabra "papá", lo cual causó dolor no solamente en él, sino que también en Piper, Chris y el mismo Wyatt.

― Anciano Leo, vienes con...vienes con nosotros ― Dijo, terminando de dar las intrucciones pertinentes al caso.

Los adultos le dirigieron una mirada de extrañeza, y Christopher no quiso quedarse con la duda:

― "¿Qué haces?" ― Le preguntó a través de su telepatía, mirándolo con seriedad.

― "Voy a salir con papá, a conversar con él, presentarle a los niños...creo que es la única manera en que podamos lograr algo ahora...tú quédate con mamá, mañana será tu turno" ― Respondió de la misma forma.

― "¿Cómo que mañana será mi turno?" ― Se quejó, mientras todos los miraban preguntándose qué se estaban diciendo ― "¿Y qué si no quiero ir, Wyatt?" ― Refunfuñó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

― "No te estoy preguntando, Christopher" ― Respondió Wyatt con tono de burla, haciéndole notar que aunque no hubiera acostumrado nunca a darle órdenes a su hermano y que él fuese el neurótico entre ambos, ahora estaba dándole una e iba en serio.

― ¿Hum...papá? ― Preguntó Martha mirándo a Wyatt con los brazos cruzados ― Sabes que odiamos que telepaticen frente a nosotros como si no lo supiéramos.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― Preguntó Matthew, jalando la chaqueta de su padre.

― Sí ― Asintió Wyatt, sonriendo ante el carácter de su hija mayor, digno de una Halliwell ― Vamos ― Añadió mirando a su padre y luego dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Chris, dándole un último mensaje mental antes de irse ― "Cuida a mamá. Te quiero, tonto".

Leo salió de la casa sin voltear y tras él fue Wyatt tomado de la mano de sus dos hijos, uno a cada lado.

― ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ― Preguntó Martha con curiosidad, haciendo que Leo recordara a Phoebe.

Wyatt torció la boca, preguntándose qué responder, ya que no había pensado en eso.

― Al parque ― Dijo rápidamente, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

― Pero si de ahí venimos ― Interrumpió Matthew, no muy convencido.

― Helados ― Dijo Wyatt, pensando en una idea a la que no se negarían ― Vamos a comprar un helado.

― ¡Genial!

Los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo y se soltaron de la mano de su papá para jugar a imitarse mientras caminaban, dejando a Leo y Wyatt detrás de ellos, vigilándolos.

― Son activos ― Comentó Leo, tratando de romper el hielo con su hijo mayor.

― Bastante... ― Respondió Wyatt, quedándose en silencio y sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Había pensado en que era buena idea salir con su padre, hablar de las cosas, ver qué pasaría ahora, pero en ese momento no tenía idea de qué hacer.

De vuelta en la casa Halliwell, Chris estaba orbitando de regreso a la mansión después de haber ido a dejar a su hijo con su esposa y de pasar por la casa de Melinda para traerla de vuelta como le había pedido. Ella todavía estaba confundida, y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, pero su madre la necesitaba ahora, no podía darle la espalda, no después de que ella hubiese dado todo por criarla y hacerla la mujer que era ese día.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Preguntó sentándose junto a Piper.

Su madre estaba sentada en el ático, repasando viejas fotografías reunidas en álbumes de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Había fotos de ella, sus hermanas, Leo y Wyatt en el zoológico, del mismo día en que un demonio les había quitado los sentidos a las tres y tuvieron que recuperarlos para evitar que secuestraran al primer heredero del matrimonio. Estaban las fotos de su boda, en donde también aparecía su difunta y amada hermana Prue como dama de honor de pie junto a Phoebe. Las fotos también incluían presentaciones escolares de sus tres hijos, de sus sobrinos, y de sus nietos. El matrimonio de Paige, el viaje de luna de miel que Cole les había regalado antes de que tuvieran que matarlo, las visitas al hospital cuando había nacido la hija de Billie y muchas, muchas memorias más. Algunas de ellas habían sido durante un tiempo de paz que se había destruido por el caos al cual habían tenido que sobreponerse, como por ejemplo, los días en el campamento de verano junto a Prue cuando eran niñas, el mismo en donde su madre había fallecido; otras correspondían a la calma que había venido después de un momento horrible, como el matrimonio de Phoebe y Coop luego de la batalla final y la muerte de Christy. Pero no había ninguna que le explicara o le ayudara a darle una respuesta sobre qué hacer ahora que Leo había vuelto y había un lapso de treinta y seis años de recuerdos en donde él no estaba.

― Bien ― Mintió mirando a su hija pequeña, permitiéndole que tanto ella como su hermano se sentaran a su lado.

― ¿Quieres que llame a las...?

La pregunta de Chris se vio interrumpida al oír los tintineos que acompañaban las lucecitas típicas de un orbe, las cuales traían envueltas a Phoebe, Paige y Billie en ellas.

― A ellas ― Completó, sin dejarse sorprender por la capacidad de aparecer de la familia, tanto en los momentos oportunos, como en los menos indicados.

― Hola ― Saludaron las tres, avanzando desde el medio del ático (Que era por definición la zona orbitacional, ya que no interrumpirías nunca la privacidad de alguien ahí) hasta la mesa en donde Piper estaba sentada.

― Hola ― Respondieron los otros tres, y tanto Chris como Melinda supieron que era el momento de darles privacidad.

En el parque, los niños acababan de conseguir su helado y al encontrarse con unos compañeros de clase en los juegos, decidieron unirse a ellos, dejando a su papá y al Anciano que los acompañaba a solas.

― Wyatt, hijo... ― Dijo Leo empezando la conversación. Se le hacía raro llamarlo así al verlo tan grande e independiente, sin mencionar el dolor que le producía darse cuenta que el pequeño niño que había sido alguna vez no era más que un triste y latente recuerdo.

― Papá... ― Balbuceó Wyatt, empezando a sentir fuerza al ver los ojos empañados de su padre ― Te extrañé.

Leo arrugó el mentón, evitando llorar a toda costa, pero al sentir los brazos de su hijo al rededor de los suyos, toda su fuerza y valor desaparecieron.

― Lo lamento ― Sollozó soltando toda su amargura en sus lágrimas ― Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto.

― Yo también papá, yo también ― Respondió Wyatt, afianzando el abrazo y permitiéndose llorar también.

Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio durante el trayecto, cada uno pensando en cómo relacionarse después de tantos años, y aunque se les ocurrieron muchas ideas elaboradas para lograrlo, las cuales fueron rápidamente desechadas, aquél abrazo envuelto en sinceridad les recordó que pasara lo que pasara, y fuera como fuera, nada podría separar o destruir el lazo de padre e hijo que seguía intacto a pesar del tiempo.

En la mansión, Melinda y Chris se encontraban sentados en la puerta de la casa, mirando a los insectos volar frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te juntes con papá? ― Preguntó Melinda, luego de que él terminara de explicarle la "descabellada idea de tu hermano", como había dicho.

― No empieces con tus preguntas Melinda ― Le pidió algo cansado, restregando su rostro con sus manos ― ¿Tan difícil es que entiendan que no me interesa nada con él por ahora? Mamá es la más afectada en esto, no sé qué está haciendo Wyatt paseando con Leo en este momento cuando debería estar aquí apoyando a su madre.

― No te cierres ― Le pidió Melinda, jugando con sus manos ― Sabes que si te importa lo que pase con él, es nuestro padre...

― No dije que no me importara ― Le corrigió ― Dije que ahora, no me interesa.

Melinda le dedicó una mirada irónica y levantó una ceja, queriendo decirle que no tratara de hacerle creer que no podía leer sus sentimientos, después de conocerlo durante tantos años.

― No lo sé Mel...es, complicado... ― Dijo Chris finalmente, renunciando a su pose fría y abriendo su corazón frente a ella; odiaba que su hermana fuera una empática y que no tuviese la necesidad de usar sus poderes para saber que le pasaba.

La chica tomó las manos de su hermano y lo hizo voltear a mirarla, luego acarició su rostro con una triste sonrisa antes de decir:

― Oye...la vida nos está dando una oportunidad nueva Christopher, no sé si es buena o mala, no entiendo mucho y estoy tan confundida como tu y los demás, pero si sé algo, es que tu lo amas...es tu padre Chris, no un extraño, él es la persona que te dejó tantos lindos recuerdos y que hasta el día de hoy no dejas de extrañar; no te cierres a él hermanito, aprovecha que hoy puedes tenerlo cerca. Haz como Wyatt, sal con él durante un tiempo...nadie te está pidiendo que te vayas a vivir con él a una casa en Hawaii ― Le explicó riéndose para sus adentros, sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano ― Luego invita a Leo y a Bábara, sé que papá estará feliz de conocer la familia que tienes y de poder ver al maravilloso hombre en que se convirtió su hijo menor.

Melinda volvió a acariciar su rostro, dándole ánimos y a Chris se le partió el corazón: Su hermana jamás había tenido oportunidad alguna de conocer a su padre, y éste ni siquiera sabía quien era ella. Sabía de su existencia, claro, pero no tenía idea a quien los demás llamaban Melinda Halliwell, y eso era algo que siempre le había pesado a su hermana, toda la vida. Ahora no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al ver que él, en lugar de darle su apoyo y fuerza para enfrentarse a la cruda verdad de que su vacío no había tenido más excusa que un complot, estaba sentado y confundido, recibiendo todas esas palabras de cariño y amor sincero, sin nada de egoísmo, de parte de una de las principales víctimas, aunque ella no hubiese tenido la oportunida de saber o conocer nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

― Gracias enanita ― Musitó acercándola a sus brazos con cuidado, procurando no aplastar su vientre ― Siempre fuiste...la viva imagen, el espíritu y el alma de papá Mel...él era del tipo que da consejos y te hace reflexionar, algo que solamente tú heredaste de él...

Melinda sonrió con tristeza, en una mueca triste a la que se unió su hermano.

― Él, "es", Chris...el "era", no existe.

Arriba, en el segundo piso de la casa, Piper estaba abrazada por sus hermanas (Incluyendo a Billie, a la cual a esas alturas de la vida ya se le podía llamar hermana) y con la mente totalmente en blanco. Parecía estar en un estado de shock del cual no salía. Externamente actuaba con naturalidad, como si no estuviese pasando nada y evadiese toda realidad, pero emocionalente se podía ver que algo había cambiado en ella.

― ¿Quieren algo de té? ― Preguntó, deshaciéndose del molesto y empalagoso abrazo ― Vamos, hay panecillos.

Paige, Phoebe y Billie se observaron preocupadas al verla bajar las escaleras tarareando una canción de navidad.

― Algo anda mal, y muy mal ― Dijo Paige decidida.

― ¿Por qué actúa como si nada estuviese pasando? ― Preguntó Billie, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Phoebe.

― No lo sé...pero, creo que es hora de romper la vieja regla de no usar nuestros poderes contra nosotras, y ver si mi empatía nos sirve de algo ― Opinó Phoebe, mirándolas para pedirles permiso antes de actuar.

― Buena idea.

― Adelante.

En el parque, los niños parecían entretenidos en una especie de concurso que se había armado y eso les dejaba más tiempo a los adultos que los acompañaban. Wyatt le había contado toda su vida, y fragmentos de las de Chris y Melinda a su papá, poniéndolo también al día (En una versión muy resumida) sobre todos los otros familiares en un tiempo corto.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ― Preguntó Wyatt con curiosidad, recordando a su madre.

― No sé hijo, es, demasiado difícil y...ella y yo, tenemos temas pendientes y... ― Comenzó a divagar, pensando en todas las miradas que él había compartido con ella en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos en casa.

― ¡Martha! ― Gritó Wyatt, congelando de inmediato el parque completo al observar como su hija estaba siendo atacada por unos demonios.

Leo orbitó rápidamente hacia la niña, quien no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a enfrentarse a demonios y había quedado en shock, para luego ir en búsqueda de Matthew. Wyatt lanzó unas bolas de energía plasmáticas hacia los demonios de bajo nivel, destruyéndolos en el acto.

― ¿Están bien? ― Dijo a sus hijos apenas terminó de exterminar demonios, acercándose a ellos.

― Sí ― Respondieron ambos, bastante nerviosos y aferrados fuertemente a los brazos de Leo.

― ¿Nunca habían visto demonios? ― Preguntó, asombrado de su reacción frente a ellos.

― Casi no aparecen últimamente, cuando mis hermanos y primos éramos niños aparecían para tratar de secuestrarnos pero, ahora que crecimos somos demasiado fuertes para ellos, todo demonio sabe que meterse con nuestra familia es un suicidio seguro.

Mientras Wyatt explicaba eso, los niños habían corrido a sus brazos, separándose de Leo y pidiéndole volver a casa. Los adultos se miraron extrañados, pensando en que en ese caso, enviar demonios de bajo nivel no era más que una prueba para tantear el terreno y que, como siempre, algo más había detrás de todo eso.

En el portico de la casa, Chris y Melinda habían permanecido abrazados durante un tiempo antes de que éste comenzara a hablar otra vez.

― Linda, no es por escaparme de la charla con papá pero, ¿No te gustaría ir tu primero?, Quiero decir...tu no lo conociste y, ahora también es tu oportunidad...

Ella negó con tristeza disfrazada de sonrisa complacida, separándose de su abrazo.

― Es más fácil que extrañe más a lo que conoció y perdió, antes de lo que nunca llegó a conocer... ― Suspiró, retirándose el cabello de la cara ― Éll te extraña Chris, a ti y Wyatt, pero a mi...no lo creo.

― Oye, no digas eso ― Le pidió, sintiéndose mal al no poder hacer nada por cambiar eso, atraiéndola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo ― Él estaba muy emocionado con tener una niñita...siempre nos decía...

― "Wyatt y Chris, van a tener a una hermosa hermanita a quien proteger y como los valientes caballeros que son, cuidarán de esta princesa con su vida" ― Repitió, imitando una voz seria y grave ― Lo sé. Me sé esa historia de memoria...porque... ― Cerró los ojos antes de continuar ― Eso es papá para mi Chris: una historia que aprendí y que siempre tuve ganas de que fuera cierta, pero que no era más que eso, palabras...

― No llores ― Le pidió, retirando sus lágrimas y besando su frente ― Me parte el corazón verte así...no sufras, ahora puede ser cierta Mel...

― Dame tiempo ― Susurró escondiéndose en su pecho, cerrando los ojos ― Ve tu mañana, preséntale a Leo y Bárbara, después iré yo...

― ¿Vas a estar bien?

― Sí ― Murmuró ― Pero necesito ir al baño, estas niñas piensan que es muy gracioso presionar mi vejiga.

Chris se rió despacio y le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse y abriendo la puerta de la casa para entrar otra vez en ella. Sus tías y madre estaban sentadas tomando té y comiendo panecillos mientras hablaban de trivialidades, todas mirando preocupadas a una Piper imperturbable.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ― Preguntó Melinda, susurrándole a su hermano.

Éste se encogió de hombros y cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, voces que venían desde la escalera los distrajeron a todos.

― No van a creer esto ― Anunció Wyatt, corriendo hasta el salón y pasando a sus hermanos de largo, mientras que detrás de él venían Leo, Martha y Matthew.

― ¿Pasó algo? ― Preguntó Paige, notando la agitación en su sobrino y protegido.

― Nos atacaron, en el parque, cinco demonios de bajo nivel ― Explicó Leo, mirando directamente a Billie, sorprendiéndose de verla después de tanto tiempo y notando que ella también estaba impresionada.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Piper, reaccionando de inmediato ― ¿Todos están bien?

― Sí ― Le aseguró Wyatt ― Pero creemos que...

― No fue un simple ataque ― Se le adelantó Phoebe ― ¿Por qué habrían mandado demonios de bajo nivel contra nosotros?

― No nos han atacado en años, ni siquiera uno de nivel alto, ¿Por qué ellos? ― Continuó Paige.

― Eso, era lo que quería decir ― Respondió Wyatt, luego de que le quitaran todas las palabras de la boca.

― Hay que estar atentos, algo me dice que algo mágico se acerca ― Finalizó Billie, dejando a todos los demás pensando en lo mismo y mirándose con preocupación.

* * *

**Ya, ¿Qué piensan?, ¿Por qué a estos demonios les gusta venir a molestar cuando ya, de por sí, hay problemas?, ¿Creen que voy muy rápido?, ¿Les gustaría que profundizara más o está bien así? Sus deseos son órdenes, gente bonita.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

_ImBarbieGirl:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras lindas!, Jajaja, pobrecita, aunque creo que luego de tanto tiempo ya se te pasó el tic, perdona la tardanza u.u, en serio. (Y si, es un "hábito horrible" como diría Annie de juego de gemelas, aunque yo si me las como).  
_  
_


	5. Visita al infierno

**Supongamos que han pasado más de 45 días desde que no publico y que tienen todo el derecho a odiarme jejeje. ¡Perdón! pero estaba muy ocupada...en serio. Dejo de llorar y los dejo tranquilos para que lean. Gracias por su apoyo constante =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Visita al infiern****o**.

No habían esperado más que una cena antes de encargarse del asunto de los demonios; preferían cortar por lo sano y acabar con cualquier plan demoníaco al principio de este, evitando que se les fuera de las manos.  
Chris estaba de brazos cruzados y ánimo pésimo. Luego de unas cuantas horas de discusión, habían resuelto que él y su padre tendrían que bajar juntos a buscar información, mientras que Wyatt iba con Paige a otra parte del inframundo.

― Hijo, vas a tener que hablar en algún momento ―le dijo Leo algo triste por su actitud, pero comprendiéndolo.

Chris alzó una ceja y siguió de largo, sin responder. ¿Creía que era cosa de desaparecer así como así, y luego volver sin que anda hubiese cambiado?, Defintivamente su padre necesitaba una bajada a la realidad.

― Chris, entiendo lo que sientes pero...¿Realmente crees que hubiese decidido abandonarte? ―preguntó semidesesperado.

El chico detuvo sus pasos y apretó los puños.

― Lo hiciste una vez ―masculló, avanzando hasta esconderse tras unas rocas.

Leo suspiró y lo siguió hasta el mismo lugar, escondiéndose detrás de él.

― Chris, era un universo alterno ―le recordó digustado― las cosas eran diferentes en ese mundo, y, yo...

― Nos dejaste ―recalcó, corriendo hasta otra roca, intentando acercarse más hasta una cuenca.

― Cometí errores, pero no en esta vida hijo ―se defendió Leo, sintiéndose culpable y dolorido ante el recuerdo de el jóven Chris del futuro muriendo entre sus brazos― No puedes juzgarme por lo que pudo haber pasado, ¡Sería como decir que Wyatt es un asesino!

Chris apretó los labios y lo sintió llegar junto a él. También tomarle la mano.

― No me toques ―gruñó.

Leo se separó de él, lo suficiente como para tener algo de distancia pero para seguir escondido de los demonios.

― Sé que no es tu culpa Leo ―dijo negándose a decirle padre― pero...no puedo perdonar que te hayas ido y...mamá sufrió mucho, demasiado...no sabes lo horrible que es verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

― No hay nada más horrible que ver a Piper llorar...

En la mansión, la dueña de casa acababa de despachar a su hija menor junto a su marido, y ahora emprendía rumbo hacia el ático.

― Piper, ¿No quieres hablar de esto? ―le preguntó Phoebe, siguiéndola por la escalera, cuidando sus rodillas.

― No hay nada de que hablar Phoebe, hay demonios que buscar ―insistió de mala gana, yendo demasiado rápido para que las cansadas piernas de su interlocutora pudieran alcanzarla sin hacer esfuerzos.

― No todos los días vuelve Leo ―le recordó, sin dejarse amedrentar y utilizando su levitación al recordar que era mucho más fácil.

― Oh claro que sí ―respondió irónica― ¿No recuerdas los "viejos tiempos"?, preocupada como estúpida porque él no aparecía ¡Semanas sin saber de él!, Nada Phoebe NADA y...

Piper suspiró cansinamente y se dejó caer sentada sobre una butaca, con ambas manos sobre el rostro. Tomó aire profundamente, sintiendo la mirada de Phoebe sobre ella.

― No quiero sufrir de nuevo ―confesó, dejando salir la declaración suavemente desde sus labios.

Su hermana se sentó junto a ella, y la abrazó con un brazo.

― No es necesario ―murmuró― la vida te dio una oportunidad nueva Piper eso es, muy valioso, ¿Vas a dejar las cosas ir?

Luces blanquicelestes y una que otra chispa, les indicaron que una de las dos parejas de espías enviados al inframundo, había llegado.

― No se ve nadie abajo ―dijo Paige, sentándose en otra de las sillas― no hay nada.

― ¿Nada? ―preguntó Phoebe, incrédula.

― Pareciera que todo el mundo desapareció ―le explicó Wyatt, acercándose a una olla para revolverla por ansiedad, aunque no hubiese nada adentro.

― Eso no es una buena señal ―comentó Piper, frunciendo los labios― ¿Desde cuándo los demonios hacen "nada"?

― No sé, pero sería bueno empezar con las pociones de emergencia ―dijo Paige, demasiado cansada como para ponerse de pie― Libro de las Sombras.

La anciana sonrió cuando el volumen apareció entre sus manos, y comenzó a hojear sus páginas.

― Melinda fue al barrio chino a comprar ingredientes para algunas cosas ―les explicó Phoebe, pero ni Wyatt ni Paige dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

― Me pregunto si esto será un caso simple o no...―suspiró Piper, mordiéndose la lengua y separándose de Phoebe; no quería que intentara usar su empatía sobre ella y le confirmara a todos los demás que su corazón estaba destrozado ante la magnitud de los acontecimientos.

― Esperemos ―suspiró Wyatt, al fin dejando el cucharón de lado― tía Billie y los demás ―dijo refiriéndose a sus primos― dijeron que en caso de necesitarlos, invocaramos.

― No creo que sea tanto para llegar a eso ―comentó Paige, con esperanza en sus palabras.

― ¿Papá y Chris aún no regresan? ―preguntó Wyatt, indicando lo obvio al notar su ausencia.

Ambos susodichos seguían abajo, recorriendo los últimos rincones que encontraron, pero sin encontrar cambios o una mísera presencia en ellos.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ―soltó Leo finalmente― realmente intento recuperarte pero, no sé qué hacer, ¿Cómo lo hago Christopher?, ayúdame.

Christopher suspiró cansado. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Le preguntaba a él? Él era el padre, el que debía guiarlo, no hacerle ese tipo de preguntas que no sabía como contestar. Lo había hechado de menos, demasiado, demasiado y ahora...no era tan fácil perdonarlo. No lo culpaba a él, sino a la vida, y era con ella su problema...el únido detalle era que no podía desquitarse con la vida, y el único ente material que sí podía pagar su descargo era su padre.

― Si quieres que te sea sincero, estoy asustado ―continuó― mi vida ha sido una mentira: perdí a mi esposa, a mis hijos. No conozco a mis nietos. Chris ¿Qué hago?

La voz de Leo parecía quebrada, más bien, estaba trizada. Sus ojos no desprendían lágrimas solamente porque una visión alterada podría ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir en ese lugar, pero temblaba. Y Chris sufría por ello. El verdadero infierno, no era el lugar en donde estaban parados, sino la realidad en la que estaban metidos.

― Volver a casa ―carraspeó, viéndose incapaz de seguir teniéndolo cerca sin seguir confundido y mareado― ya probamos que no hay nada, no perdamos más el tiempo.

* * *

**Ups. No me había dado cuenta de que el capítulo era tan, pero tan corto. Bueno, prometo compensarlo con el final del fic. Quedan entre uno y dos caps, además de un epílogo.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**ViryMousy: **Sí, ¡lo habías leído cuando te lo mandé! jajaja. Melinda es la gran víctima aquí u.u, bueno, además de Leo, y Chris, y Wyatt, Piper, y...todos ._. No puedo creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no actualizaba que para hoy, ¡Ya subiste un shot en inglés! Te felicito pequeña. Gracias por leer esto antes de subirlo.

**krisytom: **¡Ayyy! ¡Mil gracias por tus comentarios! valoro mucho, mucho, mucho los anónimos =) me encanta recibirlos, te agradezco sobremanera el tiempo que invertiste dejándome el review. Espero que te agrade este capítulo y me perdones por tardar tanto, además de verte aquí hasta el final del fic! =)


	6. Mi pequeña princesa

**Ok, sé que el fic no es lo mejor del mundo pero, ¿Tan malo es que no recibí ningún review el capítulo pasado?; como sea jeje, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Mi pequeña princesa**.

― No hay nada ―anunció Leo apenas llegó al ático junto a su hijo menor.

― No hay nada ―repitió Chris, medio segundo después― ¿Cuál es el plan de contingencia?

La pregunta vino al ver a su madre, tías y hermano picando cosas, moliendo otras, leyendo el libro de las sombras y con el cuarto lleno de humo y olores extraños.

― Tu hermana fue a comprar al barrio chino ―le dijo Phoebe― hay cosas que faltan.

― Toma tu caldero y empieza a revolver ―le recomendó Wyatt, indicándole algunos materiales más con el mentón.

Chris y Leo asintieron y se acercaron recoger algo que hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que alguna idea nueva llegara a sus cabezas o los ancianos dejaran de discutir entre ellos y les dieran alguna información que fuera valiosa.

― Traje todo esto ―dijo Melinda al llegar al ático, dejando caer una pequeña bolsita sobre la mesa en donde Chris revisaba unas pociones.

― ¿"Todo" esto? ―preguntó Paige, irónica por el tamaño de la bolsa.

― No hubiera sido mala idea si me hubieras guiado por la escalera, Melinda.

La voz y la queja venían acompañados de Derrick, quien por encargo de su esposa, ahora ahora cargaba una caja que parecía ser increíblemente pesada y repleta hasta el tope.

― Todo esto ―sonrió Melinda, orgullosa por su victoria.

Chris rodó los ojos y Wyatt, Paige y Phoebe rieron por lo bajo. Piper no emitió sonido alguno, concentrada en juntar mezclas y evadirse de la relidad, y Leo se acercó a ayudar a su yerno.

― ¿Qué hago? ―preguntó Melinda, sacando un par de frasquitos de la caja que acababa de llegar.

― Deberías ir a descansar Mel, los últimos tres meses son fatales ―le sugirió Phoebe.

― Sabemos de lo que hablamos ―añadió Paige, aludiendo a que ambas habían tenido gemelas en su juventud.

― Pero no quiero irme... ―dijo con un puchero que nadie tomó en cuenta.

― Papá, será mejor que te vayas con Melinda y Derrick a casa, en el caso de que necesitemos que la orbites ―le dijo Wyatt.

Melinda no parecía muy convencida con la decisión, pero sabía que iban a obligarla a irse de todas formas.

― Ante el mínimo evento, me llaman ―les advirtió.

Varios metros y kilómetros más abajo, precisamente en el inframundo, una congregación de demonios se encontraba preparada para un nuevo evento. Un poco más allá, había también una conversación.

― ¿Todo listo? ―preguntó uno de ellos, bebiendo apaciblemente de una copa de vino.

― Todo, mi señor ―respondió un demonio de bajo nivel, inclinándose frenta a él― Los ancianos no han parado de discutir, pelear y separarse durante el último día. Piper está totalmente desmoralizada; los hijos de Leo están algo incómodos entre ellos y sus respectivas reacciones hacia él. Todos están confundidos, y alborotados.

El demonio de capa roja como la sangre y cabello corto de color negro, sonrió retorcidamente antes de concluir:

― Si sus lados humanos están en desequilibrio, sus emociones no funcionan bien...¿No es cierto? ―se burló, bebiendo de su copa otra vez.

― Y si no lo hacen señor...―murmuró, temiendo hablar sin permiso, pero también callar y parecer ignorarlo.

― Significa que es hora, Brutus.

― Es hora ―repitió tragando en seco, fluctuando fuera de ahí.

Melinda acababa de cerrar al puerta después de despedirse de su marido, quien debía irse a su turno nocturno en la estación de policía. Odiaba que tuviera un trabajo tan arriesgado, pero si él aceptaba que ella fuera la heredera de una de las Hechiceras y que su vida siempre estaría en riesgo, ella no podía negarle seguir con su pasión.

Volteó y se encontró con Leo, de pie en una esquina y con sus dos manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía incómodo, algo cansado después de la búsqueda nocturna. Todo había pasado muy rápido desde que se enteraron de que había vuelvo y nadie había tenido un segundo de descanso.

Leo miró el reloj de la pared; eran las cuatro de la mañana, y aunque estaba cansado, no tenía sueño. Sabía que nadie dormiría esa noche.

Miró a su hija, como esperando a que le dijera algo, o buscando una manera de romper el hielo. No tenía idea quien era la muchacha frente a él, qué le gustaba, en qué era buena, o qué genio tenía. Odiaba haberse perdido la oportunidad de conocerla. Odiaba sentirse tan incómodo en su propia familia, en su propia casa.

― Acá está la cocina, el televisor. Siéntete como en tu casa ―le dijo, voltenado hasta su cuarto. se sentía incómoda, algo extraña en su presencia.

― ¿Y tu que vas a hacer? ―preguntó, recorriendo toda la casa con la mirada. Fijándose en cada detalle. Esperaba encontrar algo que le diera una pequeña pista de cómo era Melinda, porque a diferencia de sus hermanos, con ella...se sentía muy perdido.

― No sé...subir los pies, dormir un poco...esperar a ver si alguien llama o algo...así...

― Sé que esto es muy extraño pero, ¿No quieres...hablar?

Leo la miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar una reacción. Sonrió. Su hija era hermosa. Se parecía mucho a su madre, tenía el mismo cabello que Phoebe y los ojos de él. Era un poco más alta que Piper, pero no más que Chris o Wyatt. Su piel era clara, su nariz pequeña y sus labios eran exactamente iguales a los de su abuela paterna. No podía evitar sentir ternura y emoción al verla con pancita. Y no podía creer que la última vez que la había visto, era ella la causa del vientre hinchado de su madre, y no la dueña de él.

Melinda no supo qué responder, y mientras su mente le decía que se fuera a dormir, sus pies caminaron hasta el sillón frente a Leo. Él no sabía qué decir, pero estaba contento de que no lo hubiera rechazado como Chris...se preguntaba por qué tenía que tener problemas con él en esta realidad también. No era justo. Sacudió su cabeza: esta vez no se trataba de Chris, tampoco de Wyatt. Esta vez, era de Melinda.

― Asi que..supongo que tienes muchas preguntas al igual que yo.

― Algunas ―susurró, sentándose en un sofá.

Leo tomó un cojín y lo puso entre la espalda de Melinda y el sillón.

― ¿Mejor?

― Bastante, gracias ―respondió un poco nerviosa, o muy nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que hablaría con su padre y tendría la opción de poder conocerlo pero...¿Y si no le agradaba?, ¿Y si en realidad, él no quería saber nada de ella?

― Bien, adelante ―alentó Leo, viéndola perdida en sus pensamientos y sentándose frente a ella.

Melinda miró hacia donde se encontraba su padre. Estaba sentado con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, mirándola con cara de "confía en mí". Leo le sonreía con suavidad, tratando de no presionarla ni asustarla en su intento de acercarse a ella, pero se sentía tan tímido como un niño hablando con una chica por primera vez. Su hija suspiró, y se mordió los labios de la misma forma en que hacía Piper, antes de soltar la pregunta que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde el comienzo.

― ¿En qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando supiste la verdad?

― En tu madre ―respondió de inmediato, sin titubear un sólo segundo― y en todo lo que tuvo que pasar sola, sin que yo pudiera estar aquí para apoyarla.

Melinda sonrió, él parecía sincero en su respuesta y aún podía ver en los ojos de Leo, el amor que éste le profesaba a Piper: puro.

― ¿Sabes? ―continuó, tomando valor ahora que había comenzado a hablar― Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, yo estaba muy ilusionado...esperaba con muchas ansias tu nacimiento, al fin tendríamos a la pequeña princesa que una vez tu madre vio en nuestro futuro juntos...cada ecografía me hacía desear que llegaras más rápido; eras una bebé muy graciosa, te movías mucho y casi no dejabas dormir a tu mamá, que por supuesto, no me dejaba cerrar los ojos a mi tampoco quejándose de que la pateabas durante horas y horas...me pedía que no dijera nada, porque entre más hablaba, tu más te movías al escuchar mi voz...

Los ojos de melinda se empañaron sin lograr evitarlo. Su madre siempre le contaba eso cuando niña, esas veces en que llegaba llorando a casa porque había un baile de padre e hija, una celebración del día del padre o simplemente, por el hecho de saber que a ella siempre le faltaría el suyo. Tosió para tratar de evitar llorar delante de él, no quería darle la impresión de niñita débil. No quería decepcionarlo para nada.

― Apuesto a que, fue muy doloroso reordar a Chris y Wyatt...y saber que estaban aquí abajo, lejos de ti ―dijo desviando el tema.

Leo sonrió para sus adentros al ver esa actitud tan propia de sí mismo. Era increíble cómo la genética podía hacer que dos personas se parecieran tanto sin haber estado en contancto jamás.

― Y aún más doloroso, saber que no sabía que había pasado contigo ―confesó, acercándose a ella para tomar su mano y levantar su mentón con el objetivo de encontrar sus miradas.

― ¿No lo dices solamente para...cumplir? ―preguntó en un sollozo, sin lograr contenerse más.

― No ―sonrió Leo, acariciándole la mejilla― te pareces mucho a tu mamá, ¿Te lo habían dicho?

― Cientos de veces ―contestó con una risita suave, una risa nerviosa.

― No puedo creer que me haya perdido toda tu vida, tenía tantas gans de conocerte...―confesó empezando a llorar, contagiándose con la emoción en los ojos de su hija más pequeña.

― No llores, o no voy a poder parar ―le pidió Mel, limpiándole los ojos de lágrimas a su papá.

― Tenemos mucho de que hablar, cosas que hacer ―le sonrió Leo, tratando de alegrar la conversación― creo que ya no podré ponerme celoso de tus novios.

Melinda rió, despejándose el rostro húmedo y viéndolo a él reír también.

― Pero todavía podemos llenar ese espacio que nos hacía falta hija...―le aseguró, retirando un mechón de su cabello hacía atrás, intentando decidir si sería una buena idea abrazarla.

― No me dejes otra vez ―le pidió, estirando sus brazos para recibirlo entre los de ellas.

Melinda enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su padre, apoyando su rostro en su hombro sin dejar de llorar, mientras que él, se aseguraba de abrazarla lo suficientemente fuerte por el simple miedo de que ese instante fuese a desaparecer.


	7. Atrapados

**Okies gente, aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les agrade y no haya quedado demasiado cliché.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Atrapados.**

Explosiones haciendo saltar cosas, cenizas de demonios incinerados, pociones siendo lanzadas de lado a lado al rededor de la casa. El humo invadía todo el lugar, y la movilidad además de la visión era casi nula. La familia Halliwell estaba repartida por todos lados, incluyendo entre ellos, algunos primos y primas que habían acudido al rescate.

Todo había pasado después del abrazo de Melinda y Leo; Wyatt gritó y ambos aparecieron en el ático rodeados de unos cincuenta demonios, y si no eran más, era simplemente por el limitado espacio que había entre las cuatro paredes. Poco a poco, el grupo comenzó a dividirse y entre más demonios aniquilaban, más aparecían. En ese instante nadie tenía idea de quién seguía con vida o con quién se encontraban los demás: el único objetivo era destruir la mayor cantidad de demonios posibles, y tratar de proteger las vidas cercanas además de la propia.

― ¡Piper! ―gritó Leo cerca de la cocina.

La anciana estaba sola, en donde alguna vez había una encimera en el centro del salón, y ahora no había más que cenizas y metal derretido. Al rededor, habían casi quince demonios, y detrás de ella, uno estaba a poco centímetros de enterrarle un athame. Leo orbitó a su lado, tomándola de la mano y obirtándola al ático. Piper gritó sorprendida, no entiendo bien qué estaba pasando y la última cosa que fue capaz de ver antes de que todo se volviera negro, fueron luces azules envolviendo su cuerpo.

Un estrépito.

El sonido de una caída.

Silencio.

El lugar al que habían llegado estaba sumido en un escalofriante y profundo silencio. No se veía nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos frente a sus caras. Estaba húmedo y se sentía una gotera. Todo parecía indicar que se encontraban en una especie de cueva helada y vacía que permitía que cada movimiento dado para intentar ponerse de pie, emitiera un poco soportable eco.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ―preguntó Piper al sentir un sonido que no correspondía al de ella.

― Soy yo ―balbuceó Leo, confundido de haber aparecido ahí cuando sus pensamientos siempre habían mentalizado el ático.

― ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿A dónde nos trajiste? ―le recriminó poniéndose nerviosa, tanta paz solamente le hacía recordar que la casa era un caos desatado en la tierra.

― No lo sé, orbité hasta el ático ―le explicó, tratando de encontrarla entre toda la oscuridad sin caerse al suelo― ¿Estás bien?

― No. Mis familia está en casa siendo atacada por una legión innumerable y tú nos trajiste aquí, ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! ―gritó haciendo retumbar su voz en cada pared.

En la mansión, Phoebe y Paige se las habían arreglado para llegar hasta el ático, pensando en que Piper también debería estar ahí. Necesitaban intentar despejar la casa con el poder de tres, porque ni siquiera Wyatt era capaz de mantener a los demonios lejos más de unos pocos minutos antes de que volvieran a aparecer.

― ¿Dónde está? ―gritó Phoebe, esquivando una bola de energía y dando patadas, ignorando completamente el dolor de sus rodillas inflamadas.

― ¡No sé! ―respondió Paige desde el otro lado― ¡Candelabro!

Dicho esto, el objeto atravesó dos demonios, permitiéndole acercarse más a Phoebe.

― La necesitamos ―dijo agachándose, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder enderezarse de nuevo.

― Hay que reunirlos a todos ―dijo Paige― ¡Sofá!

― ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? ―le preguntó Phoebe, cambiando de técnica y utilizando su empatía para hacer que los demonios cercanos explotaran en furia contra ellos mismos.

― Tu y yo primero, hasta que demos con los demás ―dijo orbitando junto a ella y empezando poco a poco, a encontrarse con el resto.

Minutos más tarde, la mayor parte de la familia, sin contar a Billie y su marido que se habían quedado cuando a los mortales y los niños pequeños en la escuela de magia, se encontraba reunida en el salón. Estaban tomados de las manos, sin tener idea de qué plan rondaba en la cabeza de Paige, pero confiando plenamente en él.

― Phoebe, haz tu magia ―le pidió.

Mientras los dueños de telequinesis alejaban demonios y Wyatt los envolvía a todos en su campo protector. Phoebe asintió y se preparó para hablar rápido: tenía que ser efectivo, pero pronto, Wyatt no soportaría tanto tiempo en esas condiciones y cada vez eran más demonios los que se acercaban a ellos.

― Almas que vinieron a acechar nuestro hogar, váyanse ahora y dejen de luchar, porque no hay forma de que puedan ganar. Desaparezcan en cenizas, que no quedará, ninguna parte de ustedes que no podamos borrar.

La mayoría esperó a que ocurriera algo, pero parecía no haber funcionado para matar a más que un gran grupo de demonios cerca de ella, dejando un espacio que pronto se volvió a llenar.

― Todos juntos ―ordenó Chris, apretando las manos que tenía tomadas.

― De acuerdo ―asintió Phoebe, tratando de recordar lo que acababa de invocar, mientras que el resto repetía palabra tras palabra― Almas que han venido a acechar este lugar, váyanse ahora, dejen de luchar. No hay forma alguna de que puedan ganar, en cenizas pronto se convertirán.

Entre más repetían, más fuerte hablaban y entre más fuerte hablaban, más se reforzaba el campo de fuerza de Wyatt que poco a poco iba cambiando su color a uno dorado que ya no era simplemente efecto suyo, sino que la protección de la magia de la familia completa. Gritos de dolor, fuego en cantidades indrustriales y cenizas oscuras empezaron a llenar la casa, hasta que derepente, ya no había nada.

Todos se soltaron de las manos, y madres e hijos se abrazaron, tratando de constatar de que estuvieran todos vivos y sanos. Y mientras Paige se encontraba con sus gemelas y su hijo, Phoebe con sus tres niñas y Coop, los tres hijos de Piper notaron que faltaba algo en la ecuación.

― ¿Dónde están papá y mamá? ―preguntó Melinda, entrando en desesperación.

― ¿Todavía no aparecen? ―preguntó Phoebe, separándose de su hija menor.

― Pueden estar heridos ―sugirió Paige― pero tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, en cualquier momento van a regresar.

― No podemos irnos sin mamá ―se quejó Chris― ¡No la voy a dejar!

― Nadie va a hacerlo ―dijo Paige― ahora todos vayan a la escuela de magia, Phoebe, Coop y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás. Necesitamos que organicen un plan.

― ¡Ya dije que...! ―comenzó a gritar Chris, sintiendo la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro.

― Sólo obedece. Gritar no ayudará en nada.

Christopher estuvo a segundos de mandar a volar a su hermano lejos de ahí, pero sus ojos tristes, preocupados y vidriosos lo hicieron desisitir de discutir más. A regañadientes, todos los primos orbitaron o teletransportaron hasta la escuela, mientras que Phoebe corría a recoger El Libro de las Sombras, Coop reunía materiales y cristales para llevar hasta la escuela de magia y Paige intentaba sentir a su hermana y su cuñado: pero no habían respuestas.

En la cueva, que como única luz tenía a Leo que había activado su brillo celestial, Piper seguía tratando de encontrar una manera de salir. Observaba, tocaba, repasaba cada centímetro de las paredes y el suelo, pero no lograba nada.

― Inténtalo de nuevo ―le ordenó a Leo, sin mirarlo desde que había llegado ahí.

― Ya te dije que no se puede ―refunfuñó, tan enojado como ella.

― ¡Cómo puede ser que un Anciano no sea capaz de orbitar de una estúpida cueva! ―le gritó tirándole una piedra, que él logró esquivar sin dificultad.

Apenas habían cruzado dos o tres palabras entre ellos. Todas eran hostiles y se referían únicamente a cómo salir de ahí para ir a ayudar a su familia. Pero no había caso. Leo había intentado por todos los medios orbitar, pedir ayuda, romper una muralla, pero era imposible.

― Alguien alteró mi orbe hasta aquí, Piper, y no podremos salir hasta que esa persona nos saque, ¿No lo ves? ―preguntó sentándose en el suelo, hastiado.

Piper negó con la cabeza, apoyando su espalda contra la rocosa e irregular cueva, dejándose caer poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, quedando frente a Leo pero con toda la cueva de distancia. Se tapó la cara, y trató de no llorar, pero no podía, el hecho de pensar que su familia, hermanas, hijos, sobrinos y nietos se encontraban en riesgo de morir, era demasiado angustiante.

― No podemos hacer nada más que esperar...―murmuró Leo― y confiar en cómo los educaste; apuesto a que son los mejores brujos y...

― ¡No apuestas a nada!, ¡No tienes idea de nada!, ¡No conoces a nadie!

El sonido de sus palabras golpeaban contra la dura roca, emitiendo ecos que no hacían nada más que poner a Leo más y más incómodo, porque era cierto.

― ¡Te fuiste hace treinta y seis años Leo!, ¡Treinta y seis!, no conoces a tus sobrinos, ni a tu hija, ni siquiera a tus hijos los conoces bien, ¿De qué hablas cuando dices que son buenos brujos si jamás en tu vida los has visto luchar?

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio. Piper abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre ellas y tratando de controlarse. No era culpa de él. No era culpa de nadie más que de Los Ancianos, ¿Por qué lo trataba así, entonces? Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado como para aceptar todo ese daño. Acercarse no haría más que hacerla ver que había pasado toda su vida lejos de la única persona a la que había entregado su corazón, por culpa de un complot. No quería admitirlo. Prefería, inventar su propia realidad en donde ella lo odiaba y él se había ido.

― Estoy harta de esto...―murmuró, sorbiendo― Debimos haber atado los poderes de Wyatt apenas nació, luego los de todos y cada uno y terminar con todo esto...

― Eso era imposible Piper, de una forma u otra nos hubieran encontrado y, el mal estaría ahora reinando sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo ―intentó decirle Leo, con el corazón comprimido.

Él mismo se lo había dicho a Chris el día anterior, y era completamente cierto: no había nada peor que escuchar y ver a Piper llorando.

― ¿Y qué nos ha hecho el bien, Leo? ―preguntó con una risita irónica― ¡¿Puedes decírmelo?

Leo se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía un punto, fuerte, muy fuerte y también muy cierto.

― Me quitaron a mi madre. Me quitaron a mi hermana Leo, ¡A la persona más buena del universo!, dejaron que se fuera...nadie hizo nada por salvarla, ¡Intentaron matar a Wyatt!, ¡Asesinaron a Chris!, ¡La magia le quitó toda una familia a Phoebe antes de que conociera a Coop!, por culpa de ella ignoramos la existencia de Paige durante años...y...te alejó de mí..

La voz de Piper, que había temblado durante todos sus gritos y desahogos, simplemente se había quebrado después de pronunciar las últimas cuatro palabras. Leo no sabía qué hacer. No tenía idea qué decir. No había nada de lo que Piper hubiese dicho que fuera mentira. Toda la familia, desde siempre, había tenido que pagar, por la magia, precios muy altos, ¿Pero qué más podían hacer?, ¿Luchar contra su herencia? Dejar de ser bruja sería lo mismo que dejar de ser humana...era algo, que simplemente, estaba bajo su piel. Corría por sus venas. La hacía ser quien era ese día.

― Ya no quiero sufrir más ―susurró Piper, abrazándose a si misma con mucha más fuerza, rompiendo el corazón de Leo otra vez.

La mujer que tenía al frente, era esa dulce y joven Piper de veinticinco años con la que había hablado por primera vez en la mansión. Fingiendo ser un reparador de cosas. Esa muchacha, joven mujer que había pasado por los infiernos más caóticos en su corta vida, y que la habían dejado sola, rota y triste el resto de ella.

― No lo harás ―le aseguró, extendiéndo su mano y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió cuando ella, en lugar de echarlo a patadas o amenazarlo con hacerlo explotar, se escondió entre sus brazos permitiéndole a él rodearla con ellos.

― ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso? ―le preguntó apretando los ojos― no sabes cuánto me odio por haberte dejado ir...por...por no haber insistido Leo si, si tan solo...

― Nunca más Piper ―la detuvo, impidiéndole continuar― no te lamentes más mi vida, por favor...también fue mi cul...

La mueca de dolor, la incapacidad de Leo de completar su oración y el repentino peso que estaba sintiendo ahora sobre su cuerpo, alertaron a Piper de que algo iba mal.

― ¿Leo? ―preguntó asustada, notando como el aún jóven Anciano se separaba de ella y arrodillaba en el suelo, gimiendo y encogiéndose en si mismo― Leo, no es gracioso, ¿Leo? ―repitió notando entonces, un tercer individuo en el lugar.

En un rincón, sentado sobre una roca alta y con un arco en su mano, un luz negra se encontraba mirándolos con cierta sonrisa de placer.

― ¡Tú! ―gritó Piper enfurecida, sin darle ni siquiera un segundo más de vida al hacerlo explotar en una enorme nube de fuego, en respuesta a su dolor y desesperación.

Se volteó nuevamente a Leo, y despejó su cara de cabello para que éste no le molestara. De un instante a otro, toda su armadura de hielo se destruyó, ante el latente temor de verlo morir...ésta vez en serio. No podía ser. No podía ser que algo así estuviese pasando justo en ese momento, cuando había nadie para poder ayudarlos. No habían sufrido tanto como para terminar así, ¿Cierto?, ¿Cierto?

― Tranquila ―le pidió él, sintiendo a su esposa acomodarse a su lado, entre lágrimas― Es, solamente me tomó de sorpresa, no duele ―mintió cerrando los ojos.

― Déjame sacarla ―le dijo Piper recordando viejos y dolorosos tiempos, incluso las veces en que había tenido que hacer lo mismo con sus propios hijos y también sobrinos.

Leo cerró los ojos, preparado para sentir un dolor que no sentía hacía muchos años. Piper tomó con cuidado uno de los extremos y entre los gemidos de dolor de Leo, terminó por retirar la flecha y lanzarla lejos de ambos.

― Vas a estar bien ―le prometió, quitándose su chaqueta― Los demás vendrán pronto, vamos a salvarte.

Utilizó su prenda para cubrir la pierna de Leo y tratar de detener la hemorragia, haciendo un nudo con fuerza al rededor de ella.

― Es cosa de llamar ―insistió, haciendo presión sobre la herida con ambas manos― ¡Wyatt!, ¡Chris!, ¡Paige! ―gritó desesperada: sabía que aún tenían tiempo, pero no quería confiarse tampoco, todo era cada vez más difícil y no podían hacer nada por salir de ahí.

― Piper...cariño...―le dijo Leo con suavidad, acariciándole el rostro― No van a venir. No se puede entrar o salir de este lugar sin que quien nos encerró aquí, nos saque...

― Van a venir ―le contradijo Piper, molesta por su pesimismo, juntando su mano con la de Leo responsando en su mejilla ― Van a venir pronto, apenas derroten a sus tropas, aparecerán aquí y vendrán por nosotros, Paige o Chris, o Wyatt, o uno de nuestros nietos podrán curarte ―aseveró negándose a asumir la verdad, aprentado los párpados― Hay que esperar.

Leo cerró los ojos y se acomodó para sentarse, haciendo que Piper se apoyara en su pecho, entre lágrimas. Comenzó a acariciarle el blanco cabello que llegaba hasta sus hombros, recordando el hermoso color castaño que solía tener antes, en otros tiempos.

― Lo importante ―le dijo adolorido― Es que supimos la verdad...no importa cuánto tiempo tardamos, siempre es bueno confirmar que éramos el uno para el otro...

Piper se estremeció al escuchar eso. Sonaba como si se estuviera despidiendo. Y no podía dejarlo ir otra vez. Había sido un error subumbir y caer sobre sus brazos, dejarlo contenerla así...pero, verlo tan frágil...sufriendo...ella lo amaba, ¡Maldita sea lo amaba con todo su corazón!, No podía dejarlo solo en un momento como ese: no importaba cuando le doliera tener que acompañarlo.

― Relájate... ―le pidió él, estrechándola con un poco más de fuerza.

Leo sentía que el veneno se repartía rápido, muy rápido, y supo que la flecha que yacía unas piedras más allá, no tenía una dosis de veneno simple: estaba cargada, no había tenido otra intención que matarlo rápido. Y temía por sus hijos, y que una de ellas llegase a alcanzarlos.

― ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me relaje? Estás...estás herido Leo, te dieron con una flecha de luz negra, tus hijos y nuestra familia entera están allá afuera, luchando por el estúpido bien mayor que lo único que ha logrado fue...

― Darnos a una familia valiente, amable y unida ―le interrumpió, posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus tiritantes labios― Linda...no llores...por favor.

― Es tan injusto...―dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con miedo profundo a perderlo otra vez.

― No sé por qué tuvo que ser así amor...no sé que pretendía el destino para nosotros Piper, pero, si puedo morir a tu lado...

― ¡No digas eso! ―le gritó separándose de él, dándole una cachetada― ¡No quiero escuchar otra estupidez así de tu boca, Leo Wyatt!

Él sonrió, y no tuvo el valor de sobarse el rostro después del golpe. Simplemente tomó la mano culpable y la llevó hasta su pecho, haciendo que la dueña de la extremidad se reacomodara en su torso y dejara de mirarlo con aquellos ojos aguados.

― Todos tenemos que morir Piper...

― Pero no hoy ―le rebatió, tratando de ponerse de pie para intentar, nuevamente, salir de ahí.

― La muerte nos toma sin que lo deseemos, y muchas veces sin que estemos preparados para ello...―se adelantó, afianzando su agarre a la cintura de la bruja― pero no puede quitarnos nada si no la dejamos, nuestros momentos, nuestra herencia, el amor que te tengo...no va a desaparecer nunca...

Piper cerró los ojos con fuerza y enroscó sus manos sobre la blusa de Leo, incapaz de oír una palabra más de esas.

― Leo, por favor, deja de hablar así...hablas como si...

― ¿No hubiese esperanza? ―preguntó con voz dulce. Piper asintió ― No la hay. No sufras...estuvimos tantos años lejos el uno del otro, pasamos por tanto...

― ¡Por eso merecemos ser felices! ―gritó asiéndose con más fuerza a la camisa del ángel― ¿Soy la única que lo ve así?

― Piper, lamento todo lo que pasó. Lamento que no hayamos podido criar a nuestros hijos, malcriar a nuestros nietos juntos...

―Leo, no digas eso ―le detuvo, sentándose frente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos― ahora lo estamos haciendo, ahora podemos hacerlo ―insistió devastada.

Piper no quería verlo morir. No podría soportar que él la abandonara. No podría concebir una vida en donde el dueño de sus latidos, volviera a desaparecer después de hacer que su corazón volviese a vivir durante unos minutos.

― No ―sonrió acariciando su mejilla― no voy a sobrevivir linda, los dos sabemos eso...

― Leo, por favor, no te rindas, aún tienes cosas que vivir ―le rogó, sacudiéndole la cabeza― Te necesito Leo...―confesó al fin, dejando caer sus tibias lágrimas por sus arrugadas mejillas― No te vayas otra vez por favor, no te rindas así.

― Mi vida no significó nada para mi hasta que te conocí ―le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose dentro de una cursi película de amor...pero no le interesaba―o te reconocí...no pudo ser más perfecta, ver que de lo nuestro salió esa familia tan hermosa, ver como mis cuñadas, tus hermanas, mis amigas…son felices.

― Leo no sigas hablando así, no es una despedida. No puedes morir ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

Las manos de Piper terminaron por explotar y hacer caer algunas rocas del techo, afortunadamente lejos de ellos. Estaba desesperada. Ella quería salvarlo, ella confiaba en salvarlo pero él...él no estaba luchando. Él le estaba diciendo que era su momento de morir...¿Cómo comprendía eso?, ¿Cómo demonios tenía que aceptar eso? Podría escucharlo de otra gente, podría verlo en la televisión y encontrarlo acertado pero...no en él. No en Leo.

― Piper, no quiero morir sabiendo que vas a seguir sufriendo por mí. Quiero irme tranquilo, sabiendo que pronto volveremos a vernos y estaremos juntos siempre...Tienes que dejarme ir.

― Pero...―se negó, sintiéndolo acariciar la palma de su mano― apenas, apenas te recuperé hace unas pocas horas y...

― Fue suficiente ―continuó Leo, limpiándole las mejillas de lágrimas― Para saber que han pasado más de cincuenta años y nuestro amor sigue siendo el mismo...que cada vez que miro a tus ojos sigo sintiendo lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que te vi, cuando eras una tímida adolescente en la escuela...

― Me hubiese gustado haberte podido conocer antes...si nuestros poderes hubieran estado desatados, hubiese podido conocerte para ese entonces...

― ¿Algo hubiera cambiado? ―preguntó sonriéndole, intentando mantenerla en calma― Piper...no tientes al destino ―le pidió abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza.

― El destino solamente se ha dedicado a destruirnos, desde antes incluso en que nos conociéramos...estábamos prohibidos...

Leo no quiso poner cara de dolor. Y no quería que ella lo siguiera mirando. Estaba aterrado. Espantado. No quería morir...no quería irse, no ahora, cuando al fin sentía que su vida tenía sentido de ser. No quería abandonarla, ni perderla...se veía tan frágil tan...hermosa. Pero sabía que esa delicada mujer era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier persona podría creer, y más de lo que su triste sonrisa y cansados ojos pudieran decir. Confiaba en que, si él se iba, ella podría continuar su vida hasta que fuera el momento de encontrarse en el más allá.

― Ven, descansemos juntos...―le dijo intentando distraerla― no falta mucho y quiero estar contigo. Este momento no puede ser más perfecto...irme en los brazos de la persona que para mí ha significado todo en el mundo. Lo más grande que existe...esa es la mejor forma de irse de aquí...

― No...―sollozó ella, sin poder para de llorar, desesperadamente. Leo estaba por irse otra vez, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos junto a él, escuchando nada más que sus respiraciones, su olor...sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello y la juventud de su piel...evitando pensar en todo el tiempo que habían perdido, todo el tiempo en que estuvieron separados...solamente pensando en ahora, en lo que juntos habían hecho y en como juntos se despedirían una vez más, para luego volver a verse pronto. Piper no hacía nada más que acariciarlo, darle besos en la frente, en las mejillas, en las manos. Leo estaba dormido, pero sabía que podía sentirla...y no quería despertarlo, eso no haría más que hacerlo sufrir en plena conciencia. Se separó de él despacio, lento. Lo más lento posible para que él no se diera cuenta, y se acercó a recoger la flecha que había lanzado unos metros más allá.

― Piper…―murmuró Leo, al no sentirla a su lado.

― Aquí estoy ―susurró despacio, acurrucándose nuevamente en él― aquí estoy...

Leo bajó su mirada hasta el rostro arrugado de su mujer, acurrucada sobre su pecho, y le sonrió. Tenía algo que decirle, algo muy importante, y no podría despedirse de ese mundo sin alcanzar a confesárselo mirándola a sus tristes y heridos ojos.

― Te amo.

Piper ahogó un gemido y sintió que su corazón podía parar de latir en cualquier instante. No. Él no podía hacerle eso, ¡No podía!, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que la amaba, cuando no iba a hacer otra cosa más que irse?...se estaba despidiendo. Ese era el final, y ella sabía, que no tenían ninguna opción.

― Te amo ―le repitió, despejando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos― me has hecho muy feliz…desde siempre...

Piper lo escuchó toser, y apretar los párpados.

No quedaba tiempo.

No dijo nada, mas estiró su cuello y se acercó a los labios de Leo. Éste recibió ese contacto que tanto había extrañado durante años, incluso sin saberlo, tratando de ignorar el amargo sabor de aquél reencuentro. En ese momento, nada importaba: estaban ellos dos. No habían hijos, nietos, hermanas. No habían Ancianos, demonios, complots. No había nada más que un amor prohibido desde su comienzo, que a pesar de todos los castigos y golpes, era fuerte, poderoso e indestructible como ningún otro. Porque, ellos dos, eran Piper y Leo. No existía ningun "Halliwell" de por medio que interfiriera en una relación de bruja y luz blanca. No había ningún deber como Anciano, no había ninguna persona, divinidad o quimera entre ellos dos...

Dos almas.

No, una. Una sola alma repartida en dos cuerpos, que había sido separada de su mitad durante siglos, años, meses, días...lágrimas, y hoy, volvía a juntarse solamente para tener que decir adiós.

Prolongaron el beso, cargado de sentimientos, sensaciones y dolor durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, hasta que la respiración de Leo, cesó.

Piper, al contrario de lo esperado, no emitió ningún sonido. Acarició el rostro de su marido, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de paz impresa en su rostro. Al fin, había sido feliz.

― Te amo ―dijo separándose un poco de él, y tomando algo que había escondido detrás de su espalda minutos antes.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Leo, rodeada por sus brazos y posicionó la flecha de luz negra sobre su corazón. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y las manos le sudaban, y aún así, no tenía miedo: no tenía miedo porque sabía, que en el más allá, fuera donde fuera, se encontraría con Leo.

Cerró los ojos. Tomó aire con profundidad, y sin pensarlo de nuevo, siguiendo su corazonada, enterró la punta de la envenenada flecha en su pecho.

Por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes rápidas: cumpleaños con sus padres, cuando Víctor se habiá marchado, los paseos con su mamá, citas al médico con la abuela, concursos en la escuela, la vez en que Prue había terminado el discurso por ella, la noche en que Prue y Phoebe habían discutido por Rodger, y cuánto había llorado Prue por ello. La tarde en que había muerto la abuela y Phoebe se había ido a Nueva York, y lo mucho que había llorado por no tenerla cerca, por el miedo a perderla. Cuando se convirtieron en brujas, esa vez que vio por primera vez los ojos de Leo, la vez en que se reencontró con su padre, y también cuando murió Andy...nunca encontró las palabras para decirle a Prue cuánto lo sentía: porque nunca lo entendió hasta que le quitaron a Leo. Noches de cine junto a Dan, la vez en que descubrieron que Cole era un demonio, lo terrible que había sido para todas aceptarlo en la vida de Phoebe. Tener que enterrar a Prue. La aparición de Paige, que Phoebe se hubiese convertido en reina del inframundo, solamente para perder a su hijo y luego, al amor de su vida. Cuando se enteró que esperaba a Wyatt, lo mucho que luchó para protegerlo, conocer a su Chris del futuro...y el nacimiento del pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, la misma noche en que éste había muerto. Las infinitas separaciones con Leo, la aparición de Billie y el asesinato de su hermana, los matrimonios de Paige y Phoebe, el nacimiento de sus sobrinos...la muerte de Leo, el nacimiento de Melinda y...muchas cosas más.

Sonrió, lamentándose por no poderse haber despedido de su familia, pero sabiendo, que no podía hacer nada por ellos desde esa posición y...no habría nada más que hacer, que dejar al destino funcionar. Esa noche morirían muchos, buenos y malos, también del centro...incluida ella. El dolor era insoportable, punzante, desquiciante...pero, a los pocos segundos, ya no sentía nada.

Luces celestes y blancas llenaron la cueva, trayendo consigo a tres brujos discutiendo en voz alta.

― ¡Aquí no hay nada! ―se quejó Chris, pateando el suelo de la cueva.

― ¡Te digo que sentí algo! ―le discutió Wyatt, por enésima vez.

― ¡Suficiente!, ¡Iluminen algo ahora! ―les gritó Melinda, fuera de sus cabales.

Junto con la luz, vino la imagen más horrible que pudieron haber presenciado en su vida: Piper abrazada a Leo, con una flecha atravesando su corazón, y él, pálido y ojeroso, muerto junto a ella.

Los tres corrieron choqueados hasta dar con ellos, y mientras Wyatt le prestó soporte a Melinda para evitar que se desmayara, Chris cayó arrodillado al suelo, de la mano de sus dos padres antes de pronunciar:

― Papá...

* * *

**=( No daré declaraciones. Bueno, sí las daré, siempre las doy. Me costó mucho sacar este cap sin que me quedara retorcidamente cursi, pero tampoco demasiado frío xD Esto es lo que hay muchachos y muchachas, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Besitos =)**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**ViryMousy:** Hey, siempre puedo ser más de lo que piensas 1313.

**krisytom:** ¿En serio?, ¡Muchísimas gracias! tu comentario significa MUCHO para mí.


	8. Epílogo

**Este es el último capítulo del fic. WOW. No puedo creer que realmente estoy subiendo el último cap de algo...nunca había terminado un fic hasta el día de hoy. Espero que les agrade, y no sea muy dura la crítica!**

**Este final va dedicado a krisytom, Viiry, vane-chan6, ImBarbieGirl y Charmed4ever. Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, reviews y demás. Sería un agrado poder leer sus últimos comentarios sobre esto, ahora que llegó el momento de decir adiós :'(**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

La noche estaba despejada, dejando ver una hermosa luna llena alumbrando brillantemente el vecindario, pero sobretodo, la gran mansión rosada de la calle Prescott. El sonido de los grillos era lo único que se podía escuchar en el pasaje, siendo interrumpido, exclusivamente, por las estrepitosas risas provenientes de aquella mágica y especial casa.  
En el salón, la gran mesa estaba dispuesta para todos los comensales. Phoebe junto a su marido Coop y dueña de un vientre que cargaba gemelas, Paige sentada al lado de Henry, Chris y Wyatt riéndose de algún chiste de Leo y éste, sentado a un lado de la cabecera, ocupada por Piper.

― Algo anda mal ―dijo Piper de inmediato, cortando las risas y mirando a todos lados.

La mayoría se quedó mirándola con cara de sorpresa y curiosidad, excepto Leo, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que su mujer. Ambos se miraron, nerviosos y preocupados. Él se tocó el muslo, buscando la herida de flecha, sin encontrarla. Ella se miró las manos, incrédula de verlas lisas y jóvenes de nuevo, pero aún más confundida al fijarse en su vientre de ocho meses: estaba esperando a Melinda.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó Paige al verlos palidecer.

― ¿Qué día es hoy?, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―preguntó Piper, repasando su cabello y viéndolo castaño de nuevo.

― Es el día de tu aniversario de bodas, lo estamos celebrando. Piper, cariño, ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Phoebe intentando ponerse de pie, sin demasiado éxito.

Su hermana mayor miró al reloj, y recordó de repente, que ese día a esa misma hora, también lo había hecho. Había leído "20:36 P.M" y preguntado si era hora del postre antes de que...antes de...

― ¡Van a atacar! ―gritó Piper, alertándolos a todos― Coop, lleva a los niños a la escuela de magia, a Henry y Leo también.

― No, Piper ―intentó discutirle su marido, asustado de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar ahora.

― ¡No voy a perderte! ―le gritó ésta de vuelta.

Piper lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, hecha una con la desesperación, sin comprender absolutamente nada, excepto que no iba a darse por vencida ni permitir que la separaran de él de nuevo.

― ¡No otra vez!, ¡No!

― Piper, ¿Quién va a atacarnos? ―le preguntó Paige nerviosa, intentando acercarse a ella.

Coop se aventuró a hacer lo pedido, levantándose para tomar las manos de los niños, Henry y Leo, mientras Phoebe hacía esfuerzos por levantarse, al igual que Piper.

― Piper, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?, ¿De qué...

La voz y pregunta de Phoebe, los pasos de Coop, las miradas confundidas de Chris y Wyatt, los movimientos de Paige y la cara de miedo de Henry, se detuvieron en el instante. De repente, todos estaban congelados en el salón, estáticos como piedras, menos Leo y Piper.

Una pequeña brisa, ni fría ni caliente, los hizo voltear para ver que, detenida en la puerta de la cocina, un ángel del destino se encontraba mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa cálida.

― No van a llevárselo ―advirtió Piper, afirmando la muñeca de Leo con fuerza apenas la vio― ¡Si quieren hacerlo van a tener que lidiar conmigo antes!

La mujer amplió su sonrisa y negó despacio. Suspiró antes de hablar.

― Pueden pasar los años y siempre serás la misma Piper Halliwell.

La susodicha enarcó una ceja, aún con mirada y pose fiera, casi lista para moder, atacar o hacer lo que fuera ante la más mínima provocación: no se permitiría ningún paso en falso. Había luchado por Leo, había entendido que su vida sin él valía absolutamente nada y tomado la decisión acompañarlo a donde fuera que la muerte lo llevara, y lo haría otra vez. Y mil veces, y todas las que fueran necesarias para estar con él.

Leo estaba nervioso. Todo lo que había pasado las horas antes lo tenía algo confundido aún. Había sido dicho que su vida había sido una completa mentira, tratado de recuperar a su familia y muerto en una cueva con Piper, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse ahí de nuevo, y estaba asustado por no estar en el más allá o camino a él sino en la mansión, pero por alguna razón y a diferencia de Piper, la presencia del ángel le hacía tranquilizarse un poco al pensar que no podía estar relacionado con algo demoníaco: el destino era neutral.

― ¿Qué vienes a decirnos? ―preguntó él, con más tacto.

― Si vienes con una amenaza o alguna razón para separarnos, puedes irte: no nos interesa escucharte ―dijo Piper, sin ceder en su postura agresiva.

― Tranquila Piper, no vengo a eso, sino a lo contrario ―le explicó sin exaltarse, en voz calma, tanto, que llegaba a molestar.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó Leo otra vez, mientras su esposa no hacía más que mirar con recelo.

― Sé que están confundidos, pero todo lo que pasó en aquella realidad de la cual han vuelto, no era parte del plan original...

― ¿Ah no?, ¡Me sorprende! ―interrumpió Piper con una risa irónica― el plan original de ustedes siempre termina siendo uno en donde alguien que amo muere o termina lejos en otro plano astral.

― En el futuro de donde ustedes provienen ―continuó, fingiendo no haberla escuchado― después de ser descubierta la mentira de Solomón y también, sus cuerpos sin vida, El Destino decidimos, que era necesario reordenar el cauce de las cosas, desde el punto en que se torcieron...

― Para eso deberías volver al big bang ―dijo Piper con sarcasmo, interrumpiéndola otra vez. Leo apretó su mano― ¿Qué? ―se quejó, y él negó despacio.

― Piper y Leo, en nombre de El Destino, he venido a ofrecerles las más sinceras disculpas y, además, un trato ―agregó, con un gesto afable, juntando ambas palmas de sus manos, ignorando nuevamente los comentarios de la Hechicera.

― Espera, espera, no ―negó Piper moviendo las manos de un lado a otro y riendo despacio, de manera burlesca― ¿Pretendes que acepte treinta y seis años de desgracia así de simple?, ¿Con un disculpas y un trato, que seguramente va a traer más dolores de cabeza que nada?

― Déjala hablar ―le pidió Leo con seriedad, creyendo comprender hacia dónde iba el asunto con las fuerzas superiores.

― Gracias ―dijo el Ángel agachando la cabeza, continuando con su mensaje― La única manera de hacerlos recuperar estos treinta y seis años de, desgracias ―dijo reptiendo lo mismo que había oído de la boca de Piper― es devolviéndoselos. Uno y cada uno de ellos.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntaron juntos. Ahora Piper no tenía deseos de pelear más, y Leo estaba nuevamente confundido.

― Treinta y seis años fueron los que perdieron por nuestra negligencia, y son los mismos treinta y seis los que merecen recuperar. Sólo si ustedes están de acuerdo, siempre está la opción de regresar al futuro y que todo termine, como terminó.

― ¿Cómo terminó? ―susurró Piper, sintiendo cierta conocida opresión en el pecho, junto a aquél presentimiento de que nada iba bien en aquél lugar.

― El poder de tres ya no existe ―le explicó con total lógica― ése futuro que vimos con un Wyatt a favor del mal, es el mismo que está ocurriendo ahora, claro que sin él a la cabeza. Paige, Phoebe y Coop fueron muertos en batalla antes incluso de enterarse de que Leo y tú habían perecido. Por ahora solamente quedan dos de tus sobrinas vivas, además de Chris. El resto de la familia Halliwell...―suspiró, con cierta tristeza en los ojos ante las miradas punzantes de la pareja―...ya no existe...

― ¿Los niños...? ―preguntó Piper, al borde de las lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable por haber roto El Poder de Tres y no haber evitado todo aquello que debió haber sabido, iba a pasar.

― Asley, Patricia y Chris ―repitió, dando a entender que no quedaba nadie más que ellos tres de todo el legado de brujos y brujas Warren.

― ¿Cuál es el trato, entonces? ―se adelantó Leo, antes de caer en la desesperación en la que Piper estaba.

― Comenzar de nuevo, desde el día de hoy por la mañana, hasta el resto de sus vidas guiadas por sus propias decisiones. Su propio destino.

― ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a olvidar una vida entera? ―preguntó Piper, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro― ¿Crees que es así de fácil, empezar otra vez, con los recuerdos de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar hasta hoy?

― Querida Piper, ¿Puedo terminar de expresarme? ―preguntó la mujer, aún apacible, pero comenzando a desesperarse por las interrupciones.

― Por favor ―le pidió Leo.

― Aparte de estar en sus manos la elección de un futuro nuevo, también está, en caso de que decidan hacerlo, la opción de olvidarlo todo. Hacer de cuenta de que nada pasó, y seguir sus vidas como si esta pesadilla jamás hubiese ocurrido. Aunque si lo desean, pueden mantener sus recuerdos de forma intacta, pero nadie más que ustedes dos logrará recordar algo.

Leo tomó las manos de Piper antes de mirarla a los ojos: la respuesta estaba clara acerca del primer asunto, pero del segundo...

― No quiero recordar una vida así ―le aseguró ella, antes de que alcanzara a preguntarle.

― Entonces está decidido ―dijo Leo, mirando nuevamente al ángel― Queremos, empezar de nuevo y sin nada que recordar acerca de lo que ya pasó.

― ¿Están seguros de su decisión?

― Sí ―asintieron al unísono, pensando en todo lo que tenían ganar y lo otro tanto que morían por olvidar.

Habían sido treinta y seis años de dolor, angustias y lágrimas. Treinta y seis años de una vida casi sin sentido, en donde además de ellos, sus hijos habían sido los principales afectados. Eso era algo que, ningún padre que se preciara como tal, desearía poder recordar para siempre.

― Que así sea. Éxito, confío en que lo harán bien.

Leo y Piper sonrieron con un brillo de esperanza infantil, y se acercaron lenta, nerviosamente hasta comenzarse a besar, por primera vez, en treinta y seis eternos años. El ángel juntó sus palmas, susurró algo que ninguno de los dos escuchó, y desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado.  
Poco a poco la imagen del salón fue cambiando, el día pasando de noche a tarde, y de tarde a mañana, encontrándose con ambos esposos de pie junto al portal de la escuela de magia, tal y como el Destino les había prometido.

― No olvides la cena de esta noche Leo, voy a matarte si llegas tarde ―le recordó Piper, separándose del beso de despedida típico de cada mañana.

― No lo haré, lo más probable es que me abucheen después de la clase de historia y tenga que irme pronto.

― Son sólo adolescentes, no seas cobarde ―rió Piper, arreglándole la corbata.

― ¿Tengo que recordarte esa vez que perdiste la cabeza? ―bromeó, aludiendo a la oportunidad en que los chicos habían sacado al jinete sin cabeza de un libro de conjuros.

― No ―gruñó, arrugando la nariz― suerte con esos salvajes.

― ¡Adiós mamá! ―saltaron Chris y Wyatt recibiendo un beso y un abrazo antes de partir.

Leo se rió despacio y tomó a sus dos hijos de las manos para desaparecer de la vista de su esposa. Ésta sonrió ante el espacio vacío que segundos antes, las personas más importantes de su mundo habían ocupado. Estaba feliz, más bien, era feliz, y ese día no hacía más que conmemorar otro año de feliz matrimonio y hermosa familia en la que se habían convertido, a pesar de cada uno de los baches por los que habían ido pasando desde incluso, antes de conocerse.

Desde arriba, en la nube cuarenta y dos, sentadas con una sonrisa amable, Prue, Penny y Patty veían la escena pasar.

― Se ven felices ―susurró la primera, de la mano de Andy― ya era hora de que el Destino arreglara todo el desastre, aunque tardaron demasiado para mi gusto.

― Lo importante es que ya está arreglado, y se lo merecen. Por fin, es su turno ―suspiró Patty, con una sonrisa complacida hacia su madre, quien también tenía algo que decir, como siempre.

― Tienes razón Prudence, pero nunca es tarde para volver a empezar...

* * *

**Fin.**

**Tan tan. Eso es to, eso es to, eso es to to to to todo ami-ami-ami-migos. Espero que no los haya decepcionado demasiado!**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Krisytom:** Awww! espero que las lágrimas se hayan compensado con esto :D


End file.
